Stars Were Meant For Light
by AGuyOnAComputer
Summary: What happens when Sting Eucliffe, Sabertooth's famous White Dragon Slayer, comes across a long lost friend? His first friend. The first person to care about him, after his dragon. The Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfilia. The 'Blondie' that changed his life. His Blondie.
1. Chapter 01: Friend From The Past

**Sting's P.O.V**

I was with my team, getting ready to listen to the same deafening crowds I hear every year. I was getting ready to plaster my infamous smirk on my face, when something hit me. It didn't hit me physically, no. It hit me through my nose – _strawberries and vanilla._ The scent seemed so familiar and welcoming. _No, it couldn't be_ her _, no way._ I was lost in thought, until a loud, booming voice, coming from a pumpkin 'man,' brought me back to reality.

"And, now, give it up for 1st place – Fiore's reigning champions: Sabertooth!"

Once those words were said, I put on my smirk, and walked out into the arena of Damos Flau. I was waving to the crowd, when I decided to see who I would have to go up against this year. _Let's see,_ I thought, _Mermaid Heel – joke! Quatro Cerberus, easy opponent. Lamia Scale, eas- never mind, they have Jura this year. Blue Pegasus, an even bigger joke! Raven Tail – weren't they a dark guild? And – what! Two Fairy Tail Teams! For being the weakest guild in Fiore, and having two teams pass the preliminaries, I was impressed – to say the least._

 _Wait! These are the members who went missing on Tenrou Island! So it's true,_ I thought, _they found the missing Fairy Tail members. I was scanning the members on their teams – Titania Erza, Demon Mirajane, Natsu the Salamander, Blacksteel Gajeel – until my head landed on a girl with golden-blonde hair. She was the source of the strawberries and vanilla, from earlier._

"Boy she looks familiar. It couldn't be her, could it?" I muttered quietly, so nobody would hear – but that's not how it works when your best friend and partner is also a dragon slayer with enhanced hearing.

"Who looks familiar, Sting?" Rouge questioned me. Boy, he doesn't let anything go.

"That blonde girl, on Fairy Tail A's team." I paused, before continuing, "She looks like that girl – the one I told you about when we first met – who helped me when I was out on the streets. _Lucy Heartfilia_ , I'll never forget that name." I muttered to myself. _Lucy Heartfilia_ was the girl who helped me out, when I was out on the streets.

Then I heard something that half-confirmed everything I was thinking. A man from Blue Pegasus was talking to the blonde, who strongly resembled the girl from my past.

"So, Miss _Heartfilia_ , have you come to realize your love for me?" _Heartfilia! No, it still can't be her,_ I mentally told myself.

"No, Hibiki," she said, "I've never loved you, and most likely never will – in that way." The man – Hibiki – looked heartbroken at those words. She continued, "I'm still grateful, for when you basically saved my life against Angel."

"Good, _Lucy."_ Came from Titania Erza's mouth, "Never let a man completely steal your heart, I've made that mistake clear, before."

 _Lucy? Heartfilia? It really is her!_ My heart exploded with joy. _It really is her! I can finally see her after so many years!_

"Sting!" I snapped back to reality, after hearing my Exceed, Lector, say my name, "What are you thinking about?" He questions.

"I was thinking about visiting an old friend, later." I replied coolly. "You can come, if you'd like."

"Yeah, Sting!" Is all Lector answered with.

 _I finally get to see Blondie, after so many years._

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 _Boy, this feels great,_ I thought, _to spend time with old friends, who I_ technically _haven't seen for 7 years. It feels absolutely amazing – well, except for the fact that everyone thinks Fairy Tail is a joke. But I'm not worried – we'll show them!_

I started to look around the arena, to see who we were against. I did recognize most of the guilds – Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Quatro Cerberus. When I was looking at our opponents, I noticed a guy with blond hair, staring intensely at me.

 _He kind of looks familiar; I wonder what guild he's from._ I thought to myself. He has a scar above his right eye – why does that seem so familiar? He also has spiky, pale-blond hair. _No, it couldn't be_ him – _he left me – years ago._ Just thinking about _him_ made me sad, but I kept a smile on my face, so I wouldn't worry my friends.

But, I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to keep the 'smile' for too long, when thinking about those memories.

"Hey, guys, I know we haven't even started, but I'm going to get some fresh air." I said, not trying to show the sadness in my voice.

"That's okay, Luce!" Natsu told me, "Just don't be gone for too long!"

I gave them a smile – a real one – before saying: "Thanks!" With that, I left.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"Hey, guys, I know we haven't even started, but I'm going to get some fresh air." Is what I heard come out of _her_ mouth.

"That's okay, Luce!" Natsu had said, "Just don't be gone for too long!"

"Thanks!" I heard her say. She smiled and left.

 _This is_ my _chance to see if it's really her!_ My heart seemed to be exploding.

"Hey, Lector." I waited until he looked my way. "We're going to go visit that friend, a lot sooner than I had planned." I waited for his response.

"Well, when are we going to see them, than?" He asked.

 _"Now."_

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was walking down the corridors of the arena – private for participants only – when I heard something from behind me.

"Who's there?" I questioned, in my most authoritative voice. My left hand, ready to go for my keys; my right, ready to grab my Fleuve d'étoiles. I wasn't getting a response, so I readied myself for battle.

"Open – Gate of th-" I started, but stopped when I saw someone step out of the shadows. To be more specific, the blond man, from earlier, stepped out of the shadows. I finally saw his guild mark – _Sabertooth._

Although Team Tenrou and I have been back only a few months, I knew Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were _not_ on good terms. I could tell, though, by the radiating magic power coming off him, that if he and I were to fight, I would stand no chance.

Even so, I had to stand my ground.

"What do you want?" I sneered. I had no personal grudge against him – but I did for his guild.

"Lucy Heartfilia." He said. I unconsciously took a step back, causing me to hit the wall.

"Huh – How do you know my name?" I questioned. I was in utter shocked.

"So," he paused before continuing, "You don't remember."

Then, it hit me.

 _"Sting?"_


	2. Chapter 02: Fateful Encounter

**Hey, it's been a few days, I know. I just wanna explain when I'll add new chapters: Every Saturday and every, or every other, Wednesday! I can't update too much, because my laptop, which I write my stories on, won't connect to the internet at my house, so I have to do it at a relative's house. I also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed the story in such a short amount of time!**

 **And two more things:**

 **1) I have two more StiCy's planned, and need help on which one I should write first: Another one including magic, or a High School one. I'm leaning towards the High School one, but don't let that influence your choice.**

 **2) If you have any story suggestions - tell me! I probably will only do crack pairings - like this story - though. Why? Because it allows my imagination to roam free (and this is my favorite pairing EVER!). Realistic pairings are too obvious - but I do have some exceptions (Jellal x Erza and Gray x Juvia). Some other crack pairings are NOT okay, though. Like Lucy x Cobra - my imagination doesn't go that far. Something like this story is acceptable - since there is some realism.**

 **And, I forgot to mention this last chapter, Natsu and Lucy never met Sting and Rouge the day before the games out in the street - for the sake of this story line.**

 **So, without further rambling:**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 02: Fateful Encounter**

 **Sting's P.O.V**

 _Year X783; December 14_ _th_

 _I was in the forest, outside of Clover Town. It was cold outside, but that didn't matter – the cold had no affect on me anymore. I was trying to sleep, when my dragon senses picked up some noise._

 _People._

 _I pretended to sleep, when some people approached me._

 _"Hey, boss! We could use this one. He looks like he could carry some stuff – he'll be one of the best slaves we can get!" I could tell, by his voice, this was a man. I continued to fake my sleep._

 _"Yeah! He'll be gre- Oof!" I heard the 'boss' say. I couldn't resist; I opened my eyes to see what caused the 'boss' to groan in pain. I was not expecting to see what I saw: a blonde girl, holding a whip._

 _"Using people as slaves is wrong – especially children." She said, and then continued, "You need to be taught a lesson. Open – Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Then, out of nowhere, a giant cow appeared._

 _"Moo! Miss Lucy, your body is just as moooving as ever!" Lucy. That must be the girl's name._

 _"There's no time for that, Taurus! This boy needs our help!" Wait. She wanted to help_ me _?_

 _I watched as the girl gave the giant cow commands, and, in no time, defeated the men._

 _"Phew – that took up a lot of magic. You can go back now, Taurus." I heard her say in between pants, as the giant cow disappeared. Then, she turned to me, "What are you doing out here, all a- Ahhh!"_

 _She screamed as the 'boss,' whom we thought was knocked out, attacked her. I don't know why, but my body started moving, and the words: "White Dragon's Claw" came out of my mouth. I had knocked the 'boss' out. But, instead of thanking me, she started bombarding me with questions._

 _"Are you okay? Where are your parents?" She seemed really worried._

 _For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to ignore her questions._

 _"I don't have any parents." I answered._

 _"Well, then," She paused and smiled, "You're coming with me!"_

 _"WHAAAAT?" Is all I had managed to say. We argued for a bit, on why I should come, but, eventually, I gave in._

 _I was walking with her and listened to her talk about how she was a runaway, what magic she used, and how she was glad that I was with her. She was glad, because she said ever since her mother had passed away, she hadn't had anyone she could count as a friend. I don't know why, but, hearing her count me as a friend, made my heart explode with joy._

 _Then, she suddenly stopped, turned to me, and asked: "I forgot to ask: what's your name? Mine's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And I want to become the strongest Celestial Mage, there's ever been!"_

 _"I'm… I'm Sting. Sting Eucliffe! And I'm_ going _to be the strongest mage to ever live." I stated proudly._

 _She chuckle, smiled, and turned to me saying: "I'm sure you will be! Promise that you'll remember me when that happens!"_

 _"Of course, I will!" I said._ There's no way I could forget you _, I thought._

 _We continued to talk, when I mentally told myself: I'll stay with her for a week – that's it! If I want to become the strongest mage ever, I'm going to need to train – alone. If I'm ever going to be strong enough to protect Blondie, I'm going to need become stronger._

 _I don't know why I was so intent on protecting her, but that drove me to become stronger even more. So, after one week, I left._

 _I was upset, but knowing that I would soon be able to protect Blondie, I was able to make myself leave._

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 _Year X791; Present (July 1_ _st_ _)_

 _"Sting?"_ I said. _Could it be him? Is it really him?_ Then, while I was thinking, I felt something embrace me.

He was hugging me.

"I'm so glad you remember." I heard him say. I couldn't stop the waterworks – they just came.

"Sting… Why did you leave?" Before I could hear his answer, I winced in pain, then, I was unconscious.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"Sting… Why did you leave?" As I was about to answer, she passed out. Then I heard a voice. A voice I wasn't expecting to hear now.

"Sting, I was wondering where you were going." _Minerva_ said. "I should remind you, though; she's a Fairy – a weak one, at that."

"Minerva, what do you want?" I growled. I was more than angry – I was _pissed._ I finally saw _her_ again, and was about to confess my feelings for her, and Minerva ruined it.

Yes, I know what you're thinking: I, the Great Sting Eucliffe, had feelings for a Fairy. I had realized that I had feelings for her, some time after I had left her. I was heartbroken when I heard about the tragedy on Tenrou Island. I was also angry – angry that I wasn't there to protect her. I was scared to admit my feelings, knowing the age difference. Now, though, now is a different story. It's like this was destiny's way of telling me to go for her.

"I was seeing why you wanted to leave so eagerly. Now I see. I admire that you've finally found someone who you'd consider for more than just a one-night stand, but a _Fairy_ won't settle it. But, since I'm such a nice person, I'll give you today, and today _only_ , to catch up with her. If I see you with her after today, I'll see to it that she'll never see the light of day, again."

I growled again, "You wouldn't dare, Minerva."

"Try me." She stated, and then left. Anger consumed me, and I punched the wall, making it break in it.

"Sting, what are you going to do?" Lector asked me.

I thought about that, before finally answering: "I'm not sure – yet. But, I do know that I won't let Minerva hurt her – especially when the reason I started to train, was to make sure she would never be hurt – ever."


	3. Chapter 03: Cheated

**Hey! Chapter three, but I still have to finish chapter four... So, I decided, it will be every other Wednesday and every Saturday. So, next chapter will be in one week. I also decided, since I'm new to fanfics, to add a little fact of the type of fanfics I write, or how I write every chapter!**

 **This chapter 's fact: English (including grammar and reading) is (are) my worst(s) subject in school! So it's kind of crazy writing a story, and having people actually read it.**

 **And remember: which StiCy story you guys want next - your choices are listed in the previous chapter.**

 **So, let's continue.**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 03: Cheated**

 **Erza's P.O.V**

I was watching as Gray participated in today's game: _Hidden._ The aim of the game was the same as a very complicated game of Hide 'n' Seek. Though, I couldn't get Lucy off my mind – she had been gone, for longer than I had expected.

This worried me, so it was time I went to look for her. "Natsu, Elfman," I turned to look at them, "Lucy's been gone for some time; I'm going to look for her. You two," I glared, before continuing, "Stay here – or _else._ "

I didn't wait for their response – I knew they would listen. So, I turned and left. I was walking when a heard something – possibly the sound of bricks crumbling. I started for that direction then.

After heading that way, I saw something that completely worried me: Lucy, unconscious and in the arms of a Sabertooth member. I couldn't be reasonable with this.

Soon my sword was at their neck and the word: "Halt" had come out of my mouth.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I was just standing there, looking at Lucy, when I heard the word: "Halt," and felt something sharp poking at my neck. I looked up to see who it was.

 _Titania._

I was at a lost for words. This clearly wasn't good for me. If she doesn't believe me, when I say Minerva did this, than I lose _her_ again. She won't trust me – especially if one of her good friends tells her that _I_ was carrying her unconscious body.

I was at a loss for words – I didn't know what to say. Thankfully, Lector spoke to her, giving me time to think.

"Are you threatening _the_ Sting Eucliffe? Half of the _Amazing_ Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, _Fairy?_ You may have been one of the strongest mages in the _past,_ but Sting has seven years of training on you, _weakling!_ " Lector said.

Boy, I love this Exceed, but he just made the biggest mistake anyone could've _ever_ made.

"Excuse me?" She spoke, having an evil aura even greater than Minerva's and a glare that could kill. "Weak? I may not have what it takes to be 'strong' in Sabertooth's book, but I obtain my strength from my friends. So, if destroying you and all of Sabertooth is what I'd have to do to protect my friends, then so be it."

I could tell the words she said were true, so I had no reason not to be truthful myself.

I told her _everything._ From when I met Lucy, to now.

 **Erza's P.O.V**

He's currently telling me how, in the year X783, the year _before_ Lucy joined Fairy Tail, he met her, and they fought together. How he had trained to protect _her._ He also said it was not he who had knocked Lucy out, but one of his comrades – who disliked him being with a Fairy.

I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not – his words sounded so sincere, but there was nothing else to confirm he was telling the truth. Lucy had never mentioned a boy that she met, before joining Fairy Tail. All I could do was wait for Lucy to awake, and see if she confirms these things.

"Well, I must return to my team, _with_ Lucy." Before he could say something, I spoke again, "I'll see what she says when she wakes up – if I found out you were lying," I requipped into my Heaven's Wheel Armor, "You will feel the wrath of my swords."

I felt like I got my point through, so I left.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

It seems Titania is as scary as they said she was – just as scary as they said 7 years ago.

It makes me angry, though, that I would have to wait to finally catch up with Blondie. So, it seems like I would be watching the games, for now.

I made my way back to my team, just as the first game, Hidden, ended. What the game was actually about – I could care less. It wasn't a surprise when I saw that Rufus, who had participated for my team, had claimed 1st place.

"Good job, Rufus!" I said, as he returned from the game.

"Yes, I recorded every moment in my memory." He paused, and then said: "Seeing those sad excuses for mages try to escape my spell made me laugh."

I couldn't help but laugh – even though I knew some of the mages outside of today's match are considerably strong. "I wish I was there to see it." I said in between laughs.

"Yeah, that remi-" Orga started, but was soon interrupted by Mato, who was announcing the battles for day one.

"Our first match of this year's Grand Magic Games is: Lucy Heartfilia, of Team Fairy Tail A, versus Flare Corona, of Team Raven Tail!" Mato announced. I was taken back by the announcement, and quickly glanced over to Fairy Tail A's area. Surprisingly, Lucy seemed to have woken up.

Well, it's time to see if Blondie is as strong as I thought she was, years ago. Even if she's not, though, I wouldn't care.

She's _my_ Blondie.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was waking up from my 'slumber,' expecting to see Sting. It wasn't him I saw, though, it was Erza; she was carrying me.

She started speaking when she noticed I woke up. "Ah, Lucy, you're awake. I need to

ta-" she was cut off, by a booming voice.

"Our first match of this year's Grand Magic Games is: Lucy Heartfilia, of Team Fairy Tail A, versus Flare Corona, of Team Raven Tail!" Mato announced. I was taken aback – me the first person to fight in this year's Grand Magic Games.

"I guess it will have to wait," Erza said, "Good luck – show them what Fairy Tail is made of!"

I smiled, "Of course, I will!" I walked out onto the field, only to see a creepy red-haired lady, who seemed to be waiting for me.

"I've been waiting, _Blondie._ " She said.

 _Why does_ everyone _call me that,_ I thought to myself. My thoughts, like many things, were interrupted by a booming voice, "You may begin your battle… NOW!"

"Open – Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" I shouted, as Taurus came out of his gate. Before he could start his flirting, I quickly ordered him to attack Flare. Unfortunately, she dodged it.

"Is that all you got, Blondie?" She's really getting on my nerves. First, her guild attacked Wendy, and, now, she's given me a stupid nickname.

I didn't know if I could, but I tried opening a second gate, "Open - Gate of the Giant Scorpion: Scorpio!" It worked! "Scorpio, attack her!" He pointed his tail at her, and used his 'Sand Buster.' When the sand cleared, I saw something I didn't know I would ever see: she was using her hair as a shield.

"Come on, Blondie, I wanted to fight a wizard, not some _weak, pathetic_ excuse for a person." This hit me hard.

"Scorpio, Taurus, combine your attacks and show her what we can do!" I commanded. I couldn't let her taunts get to me.

"Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" They screeched at the same time. I finally landed a hit. She went flying.

While in midair, though, she attacked, "Hair Shower – Wolf Fang!"

Suddenly, a giant wolf made of hair lunged at me, but I was quick. I forced Taurus' and Scorpio's gates close, and summoned Cancer. "Cancer, quick – cut her hair!" And he cut her hair.

She looked angry after that. "My hair," She paused, "YOU'LL PAY, FOR THAT!" She was beyond angry.

She then sent her hair underground. "Huh – what?" Then, her hair shot up from under the ground, grabbing my feet and pulling me into the air.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu and Erza yell out.

"I can move my hair any way I want to, Blondie." She then brought her hair down smashing me on the ground.

An idea popped into my head and I smirked. "If that's the case, I can move my Fleuve d'étoiles any way _I_ want." I then swung it and grabbed Flare's wrist. Then, we pull at each other, both of us spinning in the air, before falling to the ground.

It didn't stop me, though – I stood up with full confidence

I then heard the announced speak: "This is a very intense match – there hasn't been any time to breathe, at all!"

Then, today's guest speaker, Jenny Realight, spoke, "It seems Fairy Tail has the advantage!"

I then noticed my boots were ripped. Flare then sent her hair underground again. I frantically looked all over, trying to find out where it would resurface. But, then I saw Flare pointing at my guild, and I looked over. Her hair was next to Asuka Connell, and nobody noticed.

"Asu-" I tried to warn her, but Flare covered my mouth with her hair.

"You better stay quiet, Blondie, or something may happened to the poor girl." Flare said. Then she sent her hair at me, whipping me over and over.

"It seems the fight has turned one sided." Chapati observed.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

I couldn't risk Asuka's life. "I'm sorry, everyone." I whispered to myself. I then tried to surrender, only for Flare to hit me with her hair, again.

"Who said you were allowed to speak?" Flare questioned me. Then, she grabbed all of my limbs with her hair. "I'm going to have plenty of fun with you! I could strip in front of everyone. Or, perhaps… I could brand you with _Raven Tail's_ guild mark for life!" She made her hair into the Raven Tail guild mark. "Where would you like it?" She asked evilly.

"Please… please don't." I pleaded her.

"Who said you could speak?" Flare asked, but then her face brightened up, "I'll put it over _your_ guild mark!"

"No!" I yelled, "Anywhere, but there."

"LUCY!" I turn to see who yelled my name. It was Natsu. I saw he was next to Asuka, and had burned Flare's hair. "Now's your chance!" He yelled.

"Thanks, Natsu!" It was my chance. I continued, and tried to summon a spirit without a key. "Open – Gate of the Twins: Gemini!" And it worked. Gemini appeared and cut Flare's hair while attacking her, too.

I turned to them, "It's time for 'that.'" I say.

"We haven't practiced enough!" Gemi said.

"We don't know if we can do it…" Mini said, after Gemi.

"Change into me." I commanded. Then, I blushed deep red, seeing that they transformed into me, but only in a towel. But I couldn't let that get to me now.

"Quick – turn into Laxus or Erza, and you'd be unbeatable!" I heard Jet say. I explained that their power had to be equal or near to mine. Then, we started to chant:

" _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

 _All the stars, far and wide…_

 _Show me thy appearance…_

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos…_

 _I am the ruler of the stars…_

 _Aspect become complete…_

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the Heavens…_

 _Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_ _"_

I casted the spell, and saw Flare cowering in fear. But then, everything disappeared – the stars, the sky. Everyone was baffled, Flare still cowering in fear. Then, I fell; ending the battle in a victory for Raven Tail. Before I fell, I looked up at Raven Tail, and concluded two things:

 _Raven Tail had interfered and that_ I _let Fairy Tail down._


	4. Chapter 04: Time Alone

**Hey! It's another chapter - this one is super jam-packed! I really hope you enjoy! Now a few things to get to:**

 **1) After I posted the last chapter, I re-watched the battle between Lucy and Flared, and realized my version was a little off. Of course, I won't take the blame, and I'll blame the Wiki for not being clear... Just kidding! It's completely my fault for not taking the time before typing it, to re-watch that episode.**

 **2) Although it is different, it kinda fits better with my story line - as you saw earlier in the story. When was that? Well, Minerva wasn't in the games because she was away on a mission for a few days, but for the sake of the story, I brought her back early. Or I believe she was on a mission - I had to use the Wiki, I haven't finished this part of the series yet (I know, I kinda spoiled the who series for myself).**

 **3) I know I'm making Sting a little too Out Of Character, but I'm trying to get it to fit with the story. I want it to show that there's a side of him (Sting) that he only shows to people he truly cares about - like Lector, Rogue, and Frosch (and Lucy in this story).**

 **After all that stuff, I have to tell you guys something: I'm adding side pairings in this story - and one of those pairings will be introduced/foreshadowed in this chapter. That pairing is...**

 **You gotta read the chapter to see!**

 **Well, this is getting kinda long, so I now present:**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 04: Time Alone**

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I was watching the battle intensely. Blondie had definitely improved since the last I saw. I was full focused on the match – from when Blondie was winning, to when it became one-sided, to now – to what I predict is the finishing move.

She started chanting, and the whole arena changed into space. It was truly breath taking. She had that weird red-head in complete fear. She finished the chant and the spell was cast. But then, it stopped, and Blondie fell.

"What happened? Was she not strong enough to cast the spell?" I asked, to nobody in particular.

But I still got a reply, "No," Rufus replied, "She was completely capable of it."

"But it didn't work." Orga said.

"No, I suppose it didn't." Rufus spoke, once again.

"Why?" Yukino asked bluntly.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, we all shook our heads. He continued, "A member of Raven Tail's team negated its effects – not to add, sapped the magic power out of the Fairy." Rufus said it, as if that was the most obvious thing ever.

I couldn't believe it. Blondie was winning – fair and square. She put her heart and soul into that battle, to prove Fairy Tail wasn't a joke (Yes, I heard that). And have all her hard work crushed in the end. I was _pissed_.

"I'm leaving." I said, very bluntly.

"Why, Sting?" Yukino asked me.

"I can't stand being in an area filled with low-lives who cheat." I lied. What I really wanted to do was see how Blondie took all this. She obviously felt worse – physically and emotionally.

I was making my way through the corridors, trying to find Blondie, when I sensed something.

I came to a halt and said, "Come out, Rouge, I know you're here."

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

My vision was blurry – I was crying. I know it wasn't my fault that I lost, but I couldn't help but feel that I let Fairy Tail down. And, to add to that, everybody was laughing at me.

Someone came out to the arena and helped me up. "Its okay, Luce." It was Natsu. "It's not your fault, Raven Tail cheated – these people are just too blind to see that."

Even though I was crying, I smiled. Natsu always knew what to say. "Thanks, Natsu!" I said.

Afterwards, Natsu helped me get to the infirmary – I was still out of magic power. I wasn't the only one in there; there was also Wendy and Carla, still.

"Lucy," Erza spoke, "I still need to speak to you. Natsu, Elfman – this is private, please leave the room. If I catch you two eavesdropping, it will surely not bode well for you two."

I wonder what Erza wants to talk about.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"Come out, Rouge. I know you're here." I said. And I was right – he was hiding in the shadows. "What do you want?" I questioned, with slight irritation in my voice.

"I came to see what was wrong." He answered bluntly.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied. I tried leaving before he could speak again, but it didn't quite work.

"I can't say I understand what you're going through, Sting," he said, "But I understand you are upset. You just witnessed someone, who was very close to you, being cheated out. But there's nothing we can do about it. I do feel bad for her – she was just humiliated in front of thousands of people."

"I'll be leaving now." I said. I started walking away; I thought we were done. But I was wrong.

"Those Tenrou members are something, aren't they?" Rouge said.

"What do you mean?"

"You just witnessed it." He paused, and then continued, "That battle – the girl from Raven Tail had seven years on Lucy, yet she still couldn't win without cheating. Now, I'm not trying to insult her, but the other members, who were trapped along with her, seem to be stronger. It seems that they were all seven years ahead of the game." He didn't stop there, though, "She was quite impressive, too. She summoned a spirit without the use of a Key – not even Yukino can do that."

He was right – I hadn't thought of that. She was probably the strongest Celestial mage, to this date. Just like she said she would be. The thought made me smile.

"I'm going to go see her – don't tell anyone." I said and walked off.

When I reached the Fairy Tail infirmary, I heard noises coming from the inside. Two voices that I recognized – Blondie and Titania.

 **Erza's P.O.V**

"Lucy," I said, "I still need to speak to you. Natsu, Elfman – this is private, please leave the room. If I catch you two eavesdropping, it will surely not bode well for you two." I threatened. They left the room, and I waited a few moments, to make sure they weren't eavesdropping.

"I ran into _Sting Eucliffe_ earlier. He was holding you and you were unconscious. He told me that he and you knew each other, before you joined Fairy Tail. Is this true?" I had cut straight to the point, needing to know if I must retaliate against Sabertooth or not.

She seemed uncomfortable at that question, but soon replied, "Yes; it's true."

Before we could continue our talk, I sensed a presence. I stood up, unsheathed my sword, and pointed it at the door. "Whose there?" I interrogated.

And the person, who stepped in through the door, was none other than Sabertooth's White Dragon Slayer: _Sting Eucliffe._

"What is your business here?" I questioned once again.

"I came to see how Blondie was doing." He replied.

"I'm fine, Sting." Lucy replied. She seemed to be having a mixture of emotions – sadness, joy, confusion. Why she was feeling all of those, I couldn't say.

"It doesn't seem like it." Sting replied.

"Well," I started, "You've seen how she is, so I advise you return to your team. You might be competing in today's battles." Though what he said earlier _was_ true, Lucy seemed very uncomfortable in his presence at the moment. So I continued to try to make him leave. Normally I would use force, but that would mean disqualification for Fairy Tail, and I wasn't willing to take the risk.

"I'm not participating in any of the battles today – I've made sure of it." He said. "So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Lucy in private." He sounded quite serious.

I sent a glance at Lucy, and she nodded. While walking past Sting, I sent him a glance as well. That glance said: _Do anything to hurt her, and you will not enjoy the consequences._ I also sent one more glance at Lucy, just as I was exiting. That one saying: _If anything happens – yell._

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was nervous, to say the least. I was here, one on one, with Sting, again, not knowing what he wanted to talk about. In all honesty, I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now – not even my teammates. I was just cheated, on one of the most important days of my life.

Of course, nobody in Fairy Tail knows what day it is – well, except maybe Levy. I think I've told her before, when we were beginning to know each other. Anyway, I never got to tell them, because we were stuck on Tenrou Island.

 _I never told them about this day. About July 1_ _st_ _._

"So, Sting, what did you want?" There were some emotions in my voice – sadness being the most dominant one.

"I came to say good job," He answered. I was about to remind him that I lost, but he added something that completely shocked me, "I know that they cheated to win."

"How… How did you know?" I couldn't understand how he would've figured it out.

"My teammate, Rufus, pointed it out. According to him it was 'obvious.'" He added quotation marks around the word 'obvious.'

I didn't know how to reply. I didn't know what to do, but I just ended up crying – for no reason. And then I felt something warm wrap around me. Warm _and_ strong. I felt it earlier too. I looked up to see what it was, and it was Sting.

I don't know why, but I felt _safe_ in his arms. I started calming down.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

She started crying – and I didn't like that. I also didn't like how I didn't know what to do. So I did what I thought was right: I hugged her.

And when I hugged her, it felt… right. Just like earlier. That's when I was one hundred percent sure that I harbored emotions for her.

It seemed like she was starting to calm down. So I decided to speak.

"Hey, Lucy, if it's okay with you, I'd like to spend time with you. Take time to catch up."

She sniffed and wiped away her tears with her hands, before responding, "Yeah, that sounds great." She smiled a sad smile. Even though it was a sad smile, it was still a smile.

She tried getting up, but she couldn't. It seems that that battle did a lot more than I thought. I didn't want her to hurt herself, so I did the only thing I could think of: I picked her up – bridal style.

She gave a little yelp, out of surprise, before speaking, "Sting, put me down!" She blushed, and I thought it was adorable.

"No can do," I replied, "I don't want you hurting yourself." I continued to carry her out of the room. And when we were out of the room, I ran into a problem: _Titania._

"Where are you taking her?" She asked me.

Instead of me replying, Lucy actually did, "He's taking me to catch up on lost time. Please, let us catch up." She mumbled the last part, but Titania still heard it.

She smiled softly, "Okay, Lucy, if you wish." She turned to me, "I'm trusting you – don't let me down." And, for once, it seemed like she really did trust me.

"Don't worry." _I won't let anyone or anything touch her,_ I added in my mind.

And with that, I walked away, with the love of my life in my arms. One of the few people I'd be willing to risk everything for.

 **Rouge's P.O.V**

I was walking back to Sabertooth's balcony. It seems that this girl is more important to Sting than I thought. Along the way, I started to think about the girl _I_ met all those years ago. Before I joined Sabertooth, before I met Sting or Lector or even Frosch.

I smiled inwardly. My story was similar to Sting's story. Just like him I would never forget the girl that cared for me. And just like Sting's, she was a part of Fairy Tail and disappeared on Tenrou Island, as well. Meaning she was back now.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't see a person in front of me. It seems they didn't see me either, for we ended up bumping into each other. I got up and looked down.

I couldn't see her face, but she had blue hair, just like _her._

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay. I should've paid more attention." I put my hand out to help her get up. She took it.

And that's when she looked up and I saw her face.

" _Levy?"_


	5. Chapter 05: Missed You

**Hey, guys! Sorry about no chapter on Wednesday like I promised, but that's because I have a new story! That story, Unexpected Love, will be going up every Wednesday, and is a StiCy (Sting x Lucy) story. So... you should go check it out! Anyhow, I decided I'd upload this chapter a day early, but that means there won't be anything on the actual day I was going to upload this on. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 05: Missed You**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Sting was carrying me much to my distaste. But, I took this time to observe how he's grown. Well, I guess, he _technically_ is now _one_ year older than me now. But that's new. Today, July 1st is makes him only a year older than me, because it's _my_ birthday.

He's also now taller than me, which is kind of disappointing; I liked being taller than a guy for once, but I guess there's still Romeo. I could tell he's grown stronger than me – magically and physically.

And, speaking of physically, he's grown into a good looking guy. I may sound weird saying that, since I use to count him as the sibling I never had, but no girl could deny that he had _the_ looks. I could feel how toned his chest was, because he was carrying me right up against his muscles, and he always had half of his stomach revealed.

After realizing what I had just thought, I blushed a deep red. But, after I had gotten over that, I smiled. I smiled because he's grown so much. He's not the little boy I encountered in the forest, outside of Clover Town, all those years ago.

"Hey, Blondie," I heard Sting say, snapping me out of my own world, "What are you smiling about?" So he noticed.

I continued smiling, "I'm smiling because I finally get to see you again. I thought I never would. When you left… I thought it's because you didn't like me. Back then… I use to think _nobody_ liked me. Maybe you don't like me now, either, and you're just trying to repay the favor. And, if that's the case, you don't have to repay anything."

"You thought I left because I didn't _like_ you?" Sting asked, and all I could do was nod. "I left for another reason."

"And what's that?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'll tell you, eventually, but not right now."

Then, I murmured, "Thanks, Sting… Seeing you again is the best birthday present I could have."

"It's your birthday?" He asked in shock.

 _Crap,_ I thought, _He heard me. Well, there's no point in lying._ "Well, yeah… but how did you hea- you're a dragon slayer; I forgot about that…" I gave an awkward laugh.

"I sure am," and then he smiled, "Now, let's go celebrate that birthday of yours."

 **Levy's P.O.V**

This guy… he knows my name… how? "Um… do I know you? I can't help but feel like I do, but I can't put my finger on it." I said, while tapping my chin with my finger. Once I said that, though, his face seemed to show little disappointment.

"You are Levy McGarden, correct?" He asked. I nodded, clearly still confused. "Have I really changed that much?" He asked, most likely to himself though.

"I'm not sure… if you have – that is!" I said.

"I must've…" He said, "Maybe a name will help you remember." I nodded my head, showing that it would be very helpful. "Does the name: _Rogue Cheney_ sound familiar?"

"Ro… Rogue Cheney!" I exclaimed. "Rogue, is it really you?" He nodded. "You've grown so much! Looks like you're taller than me now." I said with a smile. "I still remember how I met you…" I said, reminiscing at the memory.

 _Year X783; November 27_ _th_

 _I was in Oshibana Town, doing a mission by myself. Jet and Droy offered to come with me, of course, but I refused, saying that I couldn't afford to split the money this time. In fact, I was so caught up with reading, that I had spent all my money on books, making this the first of many jobs I'd have to do to pay rent._

 _My job was quite simple, in fact. I had to capture a bandit, who's been stealing food from a market at night. And the reward was incredible – 15,000 Jewels! And, unless I read the paper wrong – which is very unlikely – it was only one bandit._

 _And then, I suddenly heard something from the stall I was watching. And soon after, I saw somebody run out of the stall. They were fast, to say the least._

 _But I_ needed _the money. "Solid Script: Cage!" I yelled. And soon a cage, made of giant letters, appeared. "Yeah!" I cheered, "Now, let's see who it is… it's a kid?" I yelled._

 _The kid looked at me and said: "Why don't you just turn me in, now?" He asked. I looked at him closely; his clothes were torn, he had shaggy black hair, and seemed to be at my shoulder height – from what I could see._

 _"I can't just turn a kid in." I said with guilt, "Where do you live – I bet your parents would want to hear this."_

 _"I don't have parents; they're dead." The boy said, and I could tell he was being sincere. "I've been stealing food to stay alive, but the town people don't care."_

 _I stood there in shock. Then, an idea popped in my head. "Come with me," I said, while making the cage disappear, "You could just run away, now, too – if you'd really like." I started walking towards my destination, and – to my surprise – the boy kept following._

 **Rogue's P.O.V**

 _Year X783; November 27_ _th_

 _I continued to follow her, until she stopped at a house. Then, she, very abruptly, knocked on the door. "Coming!" I heard from inside. It wasn't hard for me to hear, since I'm a dragon slayer. "Yes?" A man, who looked to be in his mid-thirties came out. He was wearing a two-piece pajama set and had a matching night cap on, covering his hair._

 _He looked around, and soon spotted me. "Oh, so_ he's _the bandit? Well," he said, as he brought a sack out of his pocket, "here's your reward. Now, send him in."_

 _And then the girl shocked me and the man; she knocked the bag out of his hand. "You knew that he was a child, didn't you?" She yelled. She continued without an answer, "I bet you also could tell he had no home! You can keep your money – but in return you have to drop all charges! I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, got it?" She asked, and the man nodded._

 _Afterwards, she walked. "Why did you do that?" I asked, after some time._

 _She then flashed me a smile, "Because, you're just a kid," She said, "You shouldn't have to live your childhood this way. So, I'm going to take care of you!" When she said that I just stopped walking._

 _She continued, "And, if we're going to be doing this, we should know each other's names. I'm Levy. Levy McGarden." She said._

 _And, for once, I actually smiled, "Rogue. Rogue Cheney."_

 _"Now, come on, Rogue, it's almost midnight. And, from what I've learned so far, it seems you haven't had a decent night's sleep in sometime. My hotel room only has one bed, so, if you're not comfortable with sharing a bed, I'll sleep on the couch."_

 _"No," I said, "It's fine. And you're right; it's better than what I've had in a long time."_

 _She smiled again, "Well, I hope you rest good – because tomorrow we'll be getting you some new clothes, and then I have to go on another job."_

 _"Job? What type of job?" I asked. I was hoping I could come; I didn't want her to get hurt – for some reason, which was unclear._

 _"Nothing much," she said, "I just have to get rid of some monsters – but I heard they're pretty tough."_

 _"Can I come?" I suddenly blurted out._

 _"Hmm? I don't know… I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"Don't worry, I can use magic." I reassured._

 _Her face brightened up, "Really? What type of magic do you use?"_

 _"Shadow Dragon Slaying magic."_

 _"You're a dragon slayer?" I nodded. "Cool! We have a dragon slayer in my guild. You're the only other one I've met."_

 _After that, we continued for the hotel, getting to know each other._

 _And I soon resolved that I'd leave after some time; I didn't want to be a burden. And because I wanted to train and become stronger to impress her._

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I was still carrying Lucy, while trying to figure out a nice place to take her for her birthday. I wanted to do something memorable – like going to an amusement park – but with her injuries, I decided against it.

So, in the end, I decided in doing the classic 'take them to a restaurant.' I was glad that I found out it was her birthday, so I would have another excuse to be with her.

We were walking in silence, before I decided to break it, "So, it's really been some time, hasn't it?"

She looked up, "Yeah, I guess it has. Sting, where are we going?"

"Well," I started, not wanting to ruin the surprise, but I ended up telling her, "I'm taking you to a restaurant, for your birthday."

"Well, actually," she started, "I'm not too hungry right now. So, could we just sit in the park?" She asked me.

"Of course." I answered. I actually was hungry, but if she didn't want to eat yet, I was willing to wait.

After we got to the park, I began to set her down on the bench, when she said: "Sting, I was hoping we could sit under the tree…"

"Yeah, we can." I said, while picking her back up. I went over to the tree, which was in the corner of the park, and set her down. Afterwards, I sat down.

"Sting," I turned my head to her, only to see her blushing a deep shade of red, "This is a little embarrassing, but the ground is kind of rough. So… could I…" I waited for her to continue. "Could I… possibly… pretty please… sit… on your… lap?" She blushed an even deeper shade of red.

I chuckled lightly, "Of course." I said, while twisting my body and picking her up, and then placing her on my lap. I then hugged her from behind, making her face even more red – if possible.

"Um… Sting?" She said.

"Yeah?"

She inhaled a deep breath, "Did you… Did you miss me? Like how I missed you?"

"Yeah, I did. It was actually one of the saddest days of my life." I said, as I recalled the day when I found out what happened to her.

 _Year X784; December 14_ _th_

 _It's been exactly one year since I met Blondie. I really missed her, but my pride would never let me admit that. Putting that aside, it put me in a good mood. My training had gone great! I was already twice as strong as I was last year._

 _So many things had happened in the past year. I learned about this super awesome guild, named Fairy Tail. It had all of these awesome mages – like Titania Erza, Demon Mirajane, my idol, Natsu Dragneel, and, most importantly, Blondie herself._

 _I heard so many cool stories about Fairy Tail and Blondie. In fact, I heard she defeated one of the members of the Oraci_ _ó_ _n Seis – all by herself!_

 _Also, over the past year, I found an egg, that belonged to an Exceed. He became my partner, and I named him Lector. I told him all about Blondie and Fairy Tail._

 _Anyhow, I was walking through town, with Lector, when he stopped me. "Stingy – look!" He was pointing at a 'Sorcerer's Weekly' magazine. The front cover read:_

' _ **Fairy Tail Members Missing!'**_

 _I quickly flipped to that page, and started reading._

 _ **On their yearly S-Class trials, Fairy Tail's best and strongest members find themselves doom. While going through the trial, the infamous dark guild, 'Grimoire Heart' – which is the strongest dark guild and leader of the Balam Alliance – infiltrated the island. Though, in the end, Fairy Tail did succeed in taking down the strongest dark guild.**_

 _ **But before any victory could be celebrated, a dragon, by the name of 'Acnologia' came, and destroyed the island, along with all the members on it.**_

 _ **The following are a list of all**_ **known** _ **missing members:**_

 _ **Makarov Dreyer**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet**_

 _ **Mirajane Strauss**_

 _ **Gildarts Clives**_

 _ **Freed Justine**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_

 _ **Cana Alberona**_

 _ **Levy McGarden**_

 _ **Elfman Strauss**_

 _ **Juvia Lockser**_

 _ **Gray Fullbuster.**_

 _ **Bickslow**_

 _ **Happy**_

 _ **Gajeel Redfox**_

 _ **Carla**_

 _ **PantherLily**_

 _ **Wendy Marvel**_

 _ **Evergreen**_

 _ **Lisanna Strauss**_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _Once I read the last name, my heart shattered. I dropped the magazine and ran._

 _"STING!" I heard Lector yell, but I kept running. I ran into the forest, all the way to the cave I was living in. Then, I finally stopped, and fell to the floor in sobs._

 _"Lucy… you can't be dead!" I yelled. "I was supposed to protect you! I was going to show you how strong I became… just for_ you! _" I just stayed there and cried for the rest of the day._

 _After that, I continued to train so I could keep my promise to Lucy, and become the strongest mage in Fiore. It was the least I could do; to keep one of the only connections I had with her alive._

 **Rogue's P.O.V**

 _Year X791; Present_

"I, too, remember." I said. For the first time, in a long time, I smiled a _full_ smile. It wasn't only full, it was _real._

"I see that you and your guild are the crowd favorite." She said. "I guess you must be really strong to have joined Sabertooth. Though I've only been back a few months, I heard that they don't just let anyone in." She said, while looking at the floor.

"Yes," I said, "It's true. Our members don't even rank close to one hundred. In fact, most of our guild's reputation relies on a few people."

She looked up and smiled, "I bet you're one of those people!"

And, another almost unbelievable thing happened, I actually chuckled. "Yes… Yes I am. So, tell me, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, not much. Being stuck on an island and losing seven years of your life isn't very great… but I've got to look at the future." She exclaimed, while pumping one of her fists into the air. "But I can't say it's affected me the most… Lu was probably affected the most. What with her father and everything…" She mumbled the last part.

"Lu?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She answered, "She fought today, and would've won if Raven Tail didn't interfere."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, Rogue, it was nice seeing you again! I got to go, for now – maybe we could hang out later!"

"Yes. How about tomorrow – during the game? I wasn't planning on participating anyway."

"Sure! Here – once the games start!" I nodded, and then she hugged me. I blushed a very minimal amount of pink, and then she left.

 _Boy, am I glad to see her again._


	6. Chapter 06: Together

**First off: Sorry this is so short! I had next to no time to write it the way I wanted.**

 **Another thing, a few chapters ago, I got a review saying Sting and Lucy could have never met as kids, due to an age difference. I know. I'm not being mean to whoever posted this, I just want to explain it for anyone who's confused. When they met, Lucy was sixteen(16), and Sting was eleven(11).**

 **Well, I hope that helps. So now:**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 06: Together**

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

While reminiscing about that dreadful day, I was brought back to the present day by Lucy speaking and my stomach grumbling. "Sting, what day are you talking about?"

I realized that I hadn't specified which day it was, before speaking, "The day that I thought you were dead."

"Oh." Was all she said. I felt her shift her position while she was in my arms.

I raised a brow, even though she probably wouldn't see me do it, "Something wrong?" I was worried she didn't want me around.

"I was just trying to reposition myself; I don't want to be too heavy if I can help it." She said, looking at her lap.

"You're not heavy." I said, wondering why she would ever think so.

"Really?" I nodded at her question. "Sting, I'm ready to go eat."

I was confused, "You got hungry that fast?" I asked. Maybe this was why she thought she was heavy.

She giggled, "No, I just heard your stomach grumble earlier, so I figured you're hungry." I blushed a very light pink, after she said that. "Looks like I still have to take care of you."

I chuckled when she said that. But before I could say anything, she spoke again, "Well, let's get going!" She then proceeded to attempt to get up. I didn't want to watch her struggle, so I stopped her and picked her up like earlier.

"Sting! Put me down, I can walk." She said, while her face changed pigment again. And, like always, I found it adorable.

"It doesn't seem like it." I replied, as I started my way to a restaurant. I carried her, and we were engulfed in silence. This was the perfect opportunity to think. I was trying to figure out what to do with _Minerva._

I didn't want to risk Lucy's danger, but I couldn't let her slip out of my life again. I didn't want her to be in danger without me to protect her. And, most of all, I didn't want her to be upset.

I feel how upset she was that I just left her all those years. I didn't want her to be upset again – especially because of me. But I couldn't fathom a way to protect her from Minerva.

I couldn't fight her, because of the master. I couldn't dispose of her, that's not who I am. I wasn't sure what I could do.

I looked down at Lucy, only to see she had fallen asleep. I guess I've been walking longer than I anticipated. Well, I guess I'd let her rest for a few minutes, until we get to the restaurant.

It was nice, seeing her so relaxed and at peace. I hadn't seen her asleep since the day I left her. It still pained me to think about all the struggles she went through, while I was gone having the time of my life.

But I couldn't let that bother me right now. What mattered was that she wasn't actually gone, and that she's now in my arms. In _my_ arms – where I wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on her.

Again, I had been so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed how long I'd been walking. I was currently in front of a restaurant, by the name of 'Essence Magique.'

I was preparing myself to wake up Lucy, because, if memory serves me correctly, she doesn't like being woken up. "Hey, Lucy." I whispered. She stirred and my arms a little bit. "Lucy." I said, a little louder.

She groaned before opening her eyes. At first her eyes looked angry, but then they softened. "Oh, I guess I fell asleep, Sting."

"Well, we're here." I said.

She seemed surprised, and started looking around. "Okay. Just put me down." She said. I could sense that she was in pain so I gave her a confused look. She giggled lightly and said, "Sting, I'm not going to enter a restaurant with someone carrying me."

"But you're hurt." I stated.

"I'm fine now – trust me."

"Fine," I said, "But if I see you're still hurt, I'm carrying you again."

She nodded, and I set her on her feet. I held her waist, until she could balance herself. After about a minute, she was stable and started walking towards the restaurant.

I then realized that I had just been standing there, and started to move forward, until I was walking next to her. I smiled. I missed being with her. And even though I had only spent a week with her, we made a bond that would last forever.

 _I swear that I will you mine, Lucy Heartfilia._

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

The restaurant Sting took me to was 'Essence Magique.' I wasn't exactly feeling good, having your magic power depleted is not fun. But I wouldn't let that get in the way. I was glad that I got to finally see Sting again, and he seems so happy.

He's pretty much the same as he was as a kid, except older and stronger. Again, thinking about how he's older than me now made my mind break a little, so I just ignored the thought. All that mattered is that he isn't just repaying a debt. That he actually _missed_ me.

I started walking to the doors of the restaurant, when Sting stepped in front of me, and opened the doors.

Okay, so maybe he isn't _exactly_ the same person – the Sting from the past would _never_ do that. "Thanks!" I said, while beaming a smile.

"No problem." He said, and followed me through the doors. The restaurant was something I'd never expected. It was dark, being lit up by a few floating candles – don't ask me how they were floating, though, I have absolutely no clue.

There were purple curtains draped on the walls. This was kind of strange, but we had just entered, and were in the 'lobby.' I wonder what the actually dining area looked like.

We walked forward, towards the counter. When we reached, the counter lady was sorting through some papers. I wasn't sure on what to say, so I was glad when Sting spoke, "A table for two."

She looked up, which gave me a better look. She had shoulder length ginger hair that curled up at the ends. She was wearing a black and white dress, which I found weird for somebody working at a restaurant.

"Oh my – you're Sting Eucliffe!" She exclaimed. She seemed so excited, but I couldn't tell why.

But I saw Sting smirk – which was odd – and say, "The one and only." Well, I guess another thing that hadn't changed was his cockiness. I tried to get him to change that trait, when he was a kid, but it didn't work.

Then she looked at me, and I saw the expression in her eyes change. I couldn't tell what emotion they were holding, but it made me uneasy. "A table for two…" She said, her voice trembling with something anger-like, "Right this way." She said, and led us into the dining area.


	7. Chapter 07: Jealousy

**Hey! I know, another kind of short chapter. But, I typed most of this the day it's going up, so... yeah. First off, I keep forgetting to say this: thanks for 50+ follows, 30+ favorites, and 20+ reviews! This story just became a month old, and it has more support than I see stories that have been up for months have.**

 **Also, I set a poll up. It's on whether you want scheduled updates, or for me to update whenever I can. I'm leaning towards whenever I can, because it means longer chapters. But, it might slow down my updating just a bit. It's up to you guys!**

 **Well, enjoy.**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 07: Jealousy**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

She led us down a narrow hallway, which was just as creepy as the rest of the restaurant. Soon, we were in front of a door, which the lady opened. Once opened, it revealed a much bigger room, which was crowded with people.

This room was different than the lobby and hallway; it was lit up by chandeliers, which were hung by _golden_ chains. In the back of the room, was a stage, with a group of people playing some older music. Like earlier, there were no windows, but ominous purple curtains. The curtains made me feel uneasy, but I'm not sure why.

"Please, sit." I heard the lady say. I guess I had admired the room so much I didn't notice that we made it to our table already. "You're server will be here soon. We'll send the best one in the house – just for you, Mr. Eucliffe."

Sting nodded, and the lady left. I looked at Sting, "Why did she seem so shocked and happy when she saw you?" I asked.

"Well, I guess this gives us time to catch up." He said, which made me send him a confused look. "Okay, over the years, I joined Sabertooth. I'm sure you knew that much so far." I nodded, and he continued, "Well, I'm not sure if you've heard, but Sabertooth is Fiore's number one guild."

"So I've heard." I said.

He looked me in the eye, "And, not to brag, but I'm one of the strongest – if not _the_ strongest, which is more likely – wizards in the guild." I couldn't tell where he was going with this. I must've shown it on my face, because then he continued, "That makes me a contender for one of the strongest mages in Fiore."

 _Strongest mage?_

Then, it hit me.

 _"I'm… I'm Sting Eucliffe! And I'm going to be the strongest mage to ever live!"_

A huge smile appeared on my face, "You kept your promise!" I said, a little _too_ loudly, making me receive weird looks from other people.

And then I saw Sting smile, "I'm not one for breaking promises." He said. "I told you I would remember." He added.

My smile grew wider, if possible, and I said, "I guess you did… Thanks Sting!"

We were going to continue talking, but our server arrived. She was a brunette, her hair put into two thick pigtails. She wore glasses, a black dress, which reached above her knees, and a white apron. Her head was adorned with a small white hat.

"Hello, Mr. Eucliffe." She smiled sweetly at Sting. Her gaze shifted to me, and just like the other lady, her eyes showed some emotion. Her voice also changed, it wasn't sweet anymore, "And hello, Miss..."

"Heartfilia." I replied, putting my hand out for her, but she just shifted her gaze back to Sting. I put my hand down, in slight disappointment.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" Her sweet voice was back.

"Water." Sting answered, looking unamused.

"I'd like water as well." I said, before she could even ask. I didn't want her to look back at me. Just like the curtains, she made me uneasy.

"I'll be right back." She said, and left. I continued to look around the restaurant. There was a bar on the east wall. Its shelves crowded with a variety of drinks.

I looked back at Sting, only to see he was staring at me, "Is there something wrong?" I asked. If there was, I wanted to know.

He shook his head, "No… I was just thinking of a way to start a conversation." It wasn't the brightest in the room, but I swore I saw his face change colors because of embarrassment.

I started laughing, "Sting, you don't have to act weird around me. What happened to the kid who would say whatever he wanted?"

"You're right…" He said.

He still seemed unsure of how to start a conversation, so I decided to start one, "So, how is it being considered the strongest mage in Fiore?"

He stared at me, "Well, it isn't bad." I thought he was going to continue, but I guess he wasn't going to.

"How, so?" I asked. I was interested in how his life was now.

"Well, you get recognized pretty much every you go. It has a lot of advantages – high paying jobs, free meals, discounts. I thought you would know."

I was confused, "Why would I know?"

"I mean, seven years ago, your guild was the number one guild. You were mentioned in a whole lot of magazines." He said.

This was all news to me. I didn't know I was in magazines. I'd understand Erza or Mirajane – or even Natsu – but never me. But then a question came to mind, "How do you know all this?"

He turned his head to his side, probably trying to hide a blush, and started to speak, "Well, when I was a kid, I was a huge fan of Fairy Tail. I mean, they were the number one guild – did so many things. Soon, I found out you were in that guild from one of the magazines. That's when I really started taking an interest in that guild." He took a breath, "In fact, you were the strongest mage I'd ever met in person, back then."

"Really?" I never had – and probably never will – believe that I'm strong. It's really my spirits who do all the work, but I still try my best to help them.

He nodded, "I remember when I read how you defeated a member of the Oración Seis."

"That was in a magazine?" All he did was nod, again. "Well… Thanks, Sting, but I'm not strong." It may seem that I have very low confidence, but I don't. Just comparing to all the other mages out there, I'm nothing.

He shook his head, "You're not weak. Don't think that way. You were amazing out there today."

I smiled, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, Yukino couldn't even do _half_ the stuff you did out there today."

"Yukino?" I asked. Maybe it was his girlfriend, or something. I mean, if you're one of the biggest people in the kingdom, you're bound to have a relationship, right?

"Oh, sorry. She's a member of my guild. She also uses Celestial Spirit magic." I nodded, showing that I understood. "Anyway, she couldn't do what you did. You opened and closed your spirits' gates much faster than she can, and casted that spell."

"Urano Metria." I unconsciously said. He raised an eyebrow, "That's the name of the spell." I sheepishly said.

Before we could continue to speak, our waitress returned, "A water for you," she smiled sweetly at Sting, "And one for you." She said, turning towards me as her voice turned in sync. "Enjoy." She said, eying me.

Before I could thank her, she left. "Rude." I muttered. Sting must've heard me, but he didn't push. I grabbed the water, and put my mouth on the straw. I took a sip. The water tasted _strange._ I pushed that thought away.

I looked at the stage, where the band had just finished a song. I began clapping with the rest of the room, before turning back to Sting.

We were just sitting in silence, when my head started to hurt. I clutched my forehead, and groaned. Sting looked at me worriedly, "You okay?"

"My head… Hurts…" Is all I could say, before my eyelids shut, and the noise went away.

All I heard before everything completely stopped was somebody saying my name.

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"Lucy? LUCY!" I said, before panic filled my body, replacing my urge to eat. Her body slumped forward, and her head hit the table.

I got up, and went over to her side of the table. I sniffed the air. I smelt something _funny._ I followed the scent and it lead to Lucy's water.

I knew what it was; I had smelt before on a mission with Rogue. It was a drug that knocked a person out. We were requested to bring the smugglers to justice.

Being caught up with Lucy, I didn't notice our waitress approach me, "My, my; what happened?" She asked. To others, her voice may have sounded sweet, but she couldn't fool me. I knew she had something to do with this.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

"I didn't do anything." She said.

I growled, "Bullshit. You drugged her because you were _jealous,_ didn't you?" I was far beyond angry. I told myself I would stop anyone from hurting Lucy, and here she was – _drugged_ of all things.

Something in her eyes changed, and I recognized it: _fear._ "Please… Please don't hurt me."

I scoffed, "I have no time to hurt you, right now. Just make sure I don't see you." She nodded and scurried away.

Looking down at Lucy's unconscious body, I picked her up. I lowered my head down to her ear. Knowing she couldn't hear me, I said, "I'm sorry. But at least this wasn't something bad. I'll stop anyone from messing with you again."

I brought my head back up, and glared at anyone who stared at us. Just like the waitress, I had no time to deal with them. I had to get Lucy somewhere safe.

I couldn't bring her back to my inn; Minerva would be there. Even so, I couldn't bring her back to her inn. One, I didn't know where it was. Two, Fairy Tail and I didn't have a good relationship. I had been so cruel than them over the years. But I only did so because I was angry at them. It was their fault I thought Lucy was gone.

Throwing those thoughts aside, I decided I would just go to a different inn, and get a whole separate room. I'd stay there until Lucy woke up.

With a plan in mind, I started to look around for an inn.

* * *

 **So, any thoughts on what will happen next? And am I cruel or what? Lucy is just getting hurt back to back. But, it fits amazingly with what I have planned so far! I have a feeling that this will be a long story.**

 **Anyway, I have ideas for a new story, and I want to know if I should start it now, or if I should wait until I finish one of my current stories.**

 **Well, I'm gonna end this now, because I have to use the bathroom.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 08: Restless Tears

**Hey! I actually could've made this longer, but I decided on updating earlier. Anyhow, I'm also have two ideas on how to continue, and I need you to choose.**

 **-A sad part, and then happy ending?**

 **-Or happy part and happy ending.**

 **So yeah, that's all.**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 08: Restless Tears**

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the restaurant. I looked both left and right, hoping that an inn would be in sight, but there wasn't. I sighed before deciding to go left. There was a reason I went left: it was opposite from the Sabertooth inn.

Although, there was still the chance of running into Fairy Tail, I'd rather have that happen. I was confident that I could take beat any of them, if they stood in my way.

With my sensitive hearing, I heard a far off roar – coming from none other than the arena. My only reasoning for a roar that loud: the day's battles had ended. This posed a problem: Sabertooth's members would be out in the streets right now.

Minerva had given me today, and Rogue wouldn't tell the master. But what would the other members do? I guess if they see, I'll have to 'negotiate' with them to not tell the master. Of course, by 'negotiating,' I meant beating them up, until they would listen to me.

That would be for Lucy's sake. And, besides, it's not like the members of Sabertooth were all 'buddy-buddy.' No. They were absolutely _ruthless._

Another problem: the direction I was heading in was taking me to the arena. Of course, a problem like that would, in no way, be able to stump me, the amazing Sting Eucliffe.

I turned down an alley, which took me to the next street. I was now off the city's main street.

I continued walking, and picked up some noise. I heard _people._ They were coming in this direction. Although people would see me, they knew well enough not the mess with one of the twin dragons. They would also know _not_ to mess with Lucy.

Soon enough, after a few minutes of walking, I encountered a crowd. Not just any crowd, my least favorite type of crowd: a crowd filled with girls.

Groaning, I held on to Lucy tighter, so that nobody would be able to snatch her from my grasp. I continued to go forward. When the crowd first saw me, it started with squealing, and various compliments and requests.

Seconds later, as I got closer to the group, they seemed to take notice of Lucy. That's when the comments, which I could hear with my hearing, started.

"Isn't that the _Fairy_ from today's battle?

"Yeah, the one who couldn't _even_ cast that spell."

"That battle made me think they had a chance, but they _don't."_

"She should just _give up_ on being a mage, and give her key to Sabertooth's Celestial mage."

 _"At least_ she would be able to do something with those."

I growled. I was close to attacking anyone else who besmirched Lucy's name. That was, until I smelt something salty from below me. I looked down.

And I saw something that I hated seeing the most: Lucy crying. It wasn't like earlier, though – no. This time she was crying because of a person.

Another realization dawned on me: she was awake.

"You were awake?" I asked. She nodded, "Why are you crying?" Maybe she was crying for a different reason. I mean, the crowd wasn't the closet, so maybe she didn't hear them.

She looked up at me, and smiled a sad smile, "I'm not deaf, Sting." She joked. I was about to yell at the crowd to be quiet, but Lucy spoke, "Just leave them, Sting. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

How she can be so forgiving, is a mystery to me. I just nodded, having no words to say. I continued walking, trying my best to ignore the crowd. It was hard, but if Lucy didn't want me to do anything, I wouldn't

I continued to carry her, until I finally found an inn. I know she wasn't knocked out anymore, but she was still hurt.

Expecting to hear a _"Sting, put me down!"_ I looked down. To my surprise, she had fallen asleep again. I chuckled and entered the inn.

Walking up to the counter, I said, "A room for two." I was glad that the receptionist was a guy, so I knew he wouldn't try anything funny. I paid, got the keys, and left. And, although it was a guy, I still got a discount. Not from the guy, but from the manager, who was a girl, that walked by and noticed.

I went to the second floor, and opened the room. The inn wasn't very high class, so the rooms weren't big. They were much smaller than Sabertooth's inn's rooms. This inn's rooms only consisted of two twin beds, and a bathroom. There was a cabinet, for clothes, and a mirror that hung on the wall.

I went over and set Lucy on the bed closest to the window. I sat on the other bed, and began examining her features. She looked so much more peaceful when she was asleep. Her mouth was slightly opened, and I could hear the faintest of snores – one you wouldn't be able to hear if you weren't a dragon slayer. She had a few stray stands of hair on her face.

I stood up, and moved towards her. I used my hand to push away those strands of hairs. I lifted her head, and sat down, placing her head back down on my lap.

And then, something unexpected happened: I heard a knock at the door. And then I heard a familiar voice, "Sting, let us in."

I went to the door, and, while opening it, said, "How did you find me, Rogue?" I wasn't exactly expecting any visitors.

He entered the room, without my permission, while saying, "I smelt your scent; it was fairly strong in this area. In fact," he continued, "It was convenient that you're so close to the arena. I wanted to talk."

"Yeah, where were you, Sting?" It was when Lector spoke, that I finally acknowledged the exceeds' presence. Not that I don't care for them, I was just… distracted.

"Well," I turned towards Lucy, "I was catching up with her." By the end of that sentence, I was right next to Lucy. "She's sleeping now; she's been through a lot."

"Who is she?" Frosch asked.

I had completely forgotten that Frosch was oblivious to what was going on. So, it seemed, 'story-time' was about to begin.

 **Erza's P.O.V**

I was beginning to worry. Lucy had been with Sting for the entirety of the games' battles. I do _somewhat_ trust Sting, but Lucy is my friend. If she's not back by night, I'll go look for her.

With that set in my mind, I made my way back to my guild's balcony. Along the way, I couldn't help but feel bad for my comrades. For seven whole years, they were mocked, named the weakest guild in Fiore.

 _But that will change._

Fairy Tail is now whole again. There is no feeling of loss to hold us back. I'll make sure of that. And, although Sting is from Sabertooth, and Lucy trusts him, that will not hold me, or anyone else who knows of their relations, back.

We will prove that Fairy Tail is, and always was, the number guild. Not just in Fiore, in all of Earthland.

I finally made it to my guild's balcony. Most of the members seemed glum.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Levy answered me, "They're just upset that we didn't get anymore than one point today."

"I see… LISTEN UP!" I yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "We may be in last today, but that doesn't matter. We are Fairy Tail! We will win in the end. Our loss of points was because of outside interference. We'll just make sure it doesn't happen again. Now, who's going to win this year?"

"FAIRY TAIL!" They chorused.

I believe I did my job.

* * *

 **Sorry, I didn't exactly like this chapter, but still. Remember to answer my question from earlier.**

 **That's all... So, 'til next chapter.**

 **~AGuyOnAComputer**


	9. Chapter 09: Favor

**Sorry I took long than usual for updating! I just didn't feel like typing. So, yeah. Anyhow, I keep making changes to the plot, and I don't know if that's a good idea. It's more so that I'm dragging the story out.**

 **Also, thanks for all the support! 64(?) follows, and it's not even two months old yet! The fact that I wasn't even sure that anyone would read and that I'm a new author, just makes it mean more! Thanks so much! I've seen stories that are years old, and don't have that many follows and favorites.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now, type to you at the end of the chapter.**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 09: Favor**

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

'Story-time' had just finished, and I was prepared to be bombarded by questions – from Frosch, of course. Rogue already knew the just of the matter, so he didn't ask anything. And Lector, he already knew most of the story; from when I first told him about her.

"So Miss Fairy was your first friend?" Frosch asked, while the rest of us sighed. Frosch may be the closest person to Rogue, but sometimes he is just too… slow. I just nodded in response to her question, and, surprisingly, didn't get asked anymore questions.

I heard a groan from behind me. I turned, and saw Lucy stir in her sleep. My lips curved upwards, ever so slightly. She was never one to stay still in her sleep – not then and not now. Even so, she was still the light that taught me to live my life to the fullest.

Turing my attention back to the others, I asked, "So, what did you need, Rogue?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing. Beside," He said, "It's not like I talk to anyone else in the guild." I nodded in understanding.

Rogue and I were considered the strongest in the guild. And, in Sabertooth, the strong did not converse with the weak. Of course, there were some of the strong members of Sabertooth, but we rarely talked to them.

Wow, guess I never noticed how socially awkward we were.

 _"You'll never have a friend, unless you're willing to give them a chance."_

 _Those words…_

 _Year X783; December 14_ _th_

 _I had just been rescued by some random blonde, who decided to take me in. I wasn't really listening to her blabber on about random things. I caught a few things – why she ran away, what magic she uses – but something came to my mind._

 _"How come you just decided to take care of me?" I asked, interrupting what she was talking about._

 _She stopped walking, looked at me, and smiled, "Well, like I mention earlier, I consider you my_ friend."

 _"How?" I pressed further, "We just met; you don't know anything about me!"_

 _She giggled, "So? That doesn't mean anything!_ You'll never have a friend, unless you're willing to give them a chance."

 _My eyes widened in surprise – she really wasn't pulling my leg about befriending – or trying to, at least – me._

 _I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but I felt something warm. Right inside my chest._

 _Year X791; Present_

I guess I never really listened to her. Maybe I should start. I shook my head, trying to focus on the present.

"So, what are you going to do, Sting?" Lector asked.

I shrugged. I didn't even know what to do. But, I wanted to spend the day with Lucy. It was still early – around two-thirty (2:30PM).

Suddenly, something popped into my mind, "You guys mind doing me a favor?"

"Anything for the Great Sting!" Lector said, pumping his fist in the air, Frosch backing him up with a 'Yeah!'

"Wait," Rogue said, "What is it you want us to do?"

Of course, Rogue would be the one to double check. I sighed, "You know that red-head from Fairy Tail? Erza Scarlet?" Rogue nodded, "Well, she knows about 'this,'" I said, motioning towards Lucy, "So, I want you to tell her that I'm going to be keeping her for the night. If you don't," I continued, "We'll probably have a full out war with Fairy Tail."

Rogue just nodded, showing that he agreed. He took the exceeds, and left. I turned back around, and went back over to Lucy. I picked her up, and moved her to the other side of the bed. Soon afterwards, I got on the bed, as well. I pulled her closed to me, and held on the her tightly – just like she did to me, when I was smaller than her.

 _"Boy, is it good to finally have you back…."_ I whispered in her ear, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Rogue's P.O.V**

"Hey, Rogue," I heard Lector say, "Do you even know where to find her?"

I shook my head, "No, but it shouldn't be hard. People stay out of my way, and we should be done in no time."

We continued to walk in silence, the occasional stop to look around. I wasn't going to ask people, for reasons more than one. Those being, one: if anyone found out that a twin dragon was looking for Fairy Tail, news would spread – quickly. If the master found out, it would be difficult to explain.

Two: Fairy Tail was the weakest guild in Fiore, nobody would have clue where there inn was. Unless, of course, they were a Fairy.

After about an hour or two, I smelt something familiar. The smell of crisp papers and lavender. It was faint, most likely because of the mass amount of people out in the streets. I quickly picked up Lector and Frosch, and dashed towards the source of the smell.

Soon, I found the source. She was sitting outside a café, drinking, presumably, some type of coffee, a muffin on the table.

I approached her, "Would you mind assisting me, _Levy?"_

* * *

 **Levy's P.O.V**

After Erza's little 'speech,' I left the arena. I was quite parched, and decided I would go 'touring' for a little bit. Grabbing a brochure of Crocus, that I kept on-hand just incase, I looked under the 'food' section. I scanned the brochure, and found a nice little café, named: 'Pociones.'

I swiftly made my way down the crowded streets. Luckily, this café was on the same street as our inn.

Along the way, I heard people talking about the games – some praising Sabertooth, others commenting on Raven Tail's participation, and some besmirching Fairy Tail. But, like Erza said, we'll turn that around.

Finally, I made my way in the café. I sat down outside, and a waiter came to get my order. I ordered a small coffee and blueberry muffin.

While waiting, I thought about everything that has happened so far. I mostly can't believe that I saw Rogue again! And, now, he's all grown up. He's taller than me now, which was expected. He's grown into a strong mage, stronger than me, most likely.

The waiter brought my coffee and muffin, while interrupting my thoughts. Soon after the waiter left, I started counting the things that were different about Rogue.

While counting the things that were different about him, someone interrupted my thoughts, "Would you mind assisting me, Levy?"

I jumped in surprise, and turned my head – only to find the very person I was looking for.

"Rogue! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for someone, and was wondering if you could help." I looked at him. He had two exceeds with him: a red one, who was wearing a blue jacket, and a green one in a frog suit.

I quickly turned my attention back to Rogue, before I start gushing at how cute the one in the frog suit was. "Who may that be?" I asked, while picking up my muffin.

 _"Erza Scarlet."_

That name made me drop my muffin.

* * *

 **Again, like most chapters, short - but never under one thousand (1,000) words!**

 **I don't really have anything to type anymore, so that's it.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story!**

 **~Peter**


	10. Chapter 10: Just Like Old Times

**Okay, I've got quite some stuff to say here. First off, and most importantly, I'm going take the next week off of uploading chapter - for this story and my other one. This is for a few reasons - personal and public. The stuff I'm about to share are the public reasons,**

 **Firstly, I want to type more than two thousand words for once, in this story at least, so that will give me more time. The reason I haven't been doing so, lately, is because I've been having writer's block. I've also been lacking motivation. What really motivates me are those reviews.**

 **That's really all.**

 **Also, I'm going to change some things to the whole 'Grand Magic Games' story line. The most important thing: there will be NO Eclipse Project. That's because I've been going for the wiki for most of my information, and, frankly, I don't understand it that much. I actually haven't reached that part in the story, so yeah.**

 **Another thing, Jiemma won't be attacked by Sting.**

 **Plus, I would like to go over all of my chapters, and check them for mistakes, one last time. That will take a while, but I'll finally be able to clean out my story tab list.**

 **Lastly, there's a poll on my profile, go answer it, please! I will end the poll at the end of this month (July, 2015)!**

 **So, now:**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 10; Just Like Old Times**

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

I groaned, and lifted myself off of the bed. I stretched my arms, and looked down at Lucy. She was still asleep – most likely because she was weak with the loss of her magic power. I lied back down, bringing her head against my chest.

Smiling, I started remembering the events of today and the past. Lucy has always – since we met, at least – had a special spot in my heart. She was my first friend. She was the first mage I'd ever met. She was the first person to care about me.

Of course, those are excluding Weisslogia. I had considered him my friend, a mage, and a caring person.

I suddenly remembered Minerva's threat. I _wasn't_ going to let that stop me from being with Lucy. I had been without her for too long. But what could I do?

Keep it a secret? How would I be able to do that? I would have to, though. I couldn't just quit Sabertooth. Normally, I would quit a guild for something – or someone, in this case – important. But you simply can't quit Sabertooth, especially when you're considered the strongest in the guild.

Sighing, I held on to Lucy tighter. All this thinking hurts my brain. Before I could get a headache, I pushed it aside. I'd find a way – eventually. Today was about catching up with her… Even though it hasn't been going too good so far.

I looked down, making it so that I could see her head. She's smaller than I thought she was. Guess I was just short when she found me. Chuckling, I smiled at how she actually missed me. I thought I was the only one who was upset.

My attention was brought back to reality when I heard a groan. Slowly, Lucy's head moved, so that she was still against me, but she was facing me.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked, quietly, making it almost impossible for someone to hear. Of course, I probably wouldn't have heard it, if I weren't a dragon slayer.

"You fell asleep… again." I answered.

"Oh…" Is all she said.

I decided that I would get her flustered, like how I use to. It was always funny to see her angry back then, let's see if it still is, "Yeah, maybe if start sleeping at nights, instead of getting drunk at bars. And maybe you should stop hooking up with every guy that buys you a drink."

I saw her eyebrow twitch, before she completely burst, "I DO sleep at nights! AND I _NEVER_ DRINK! None the less, GO TO BARS! And about boys, I'VE NEVER EVEN _HAD_ A BOYFRIEND!"

I was shocked after she said the last statement. Soon after she comprehended what she said, she blushed, and her face saddened.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" I asked, in disbelief. All she did was nod. Inwardly, I was celebrating. It may make me sound like a terrible person, but I'm not! Sometimes, at least… But if anyone says I'm terrible, I'll show them how terrible I can be.

Back to my private celebration, I was celebrating because the person I love and would do anything for has never been in any relationship. I would be the first one for her. Of course, this isn't mutual. I've hooked up with a lot of girls, mainly to help me get over losing Lucy. But none of them had been more than a one-night stand.

I felt Lucy move in my grasp. "Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in the same bed? And why are you holding onto me?" I looked down, and saw her blushing.

I, too, began to blush. I quickly pulled my arms off of her, "S-Sorry! I-It – I…" Once I calmed down, I began to speak normally, "It's because that's what you did when I was smaller than you, so I thought I would try it… You know, kind of nostalgic."

"O-Okay."

I decided, once again, to tease her, as to break the awkwardness, "It seems I might still be smaller, you've put on some weight since we've last met."

And, like always, her eyebrow twitched, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

I smiled. This was just like old times.

* * *

 **Levy's P.O.V**

I was absolutely stunned. What would he want with Erza?

"What do you want with Erza?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well, I'm in no place to tell. Just ask your friend, Lucy, the next time you see her."

"But…" It seemed that he was pretty serious. But, then again, he always seems serious. He wasn't _as_ serious when he was younger, but he still was pretty serious.

"But?" He said, trying to get me to continue.

Now it was my turn to sigh, "Never mind; come on!" I grabbed my muffin and coffee, and left the payment on the table.

"How do you know her, Rogue?" I heard someone say, presumably one of the exceeds.

"It's a long story." _It's not that long!_ I internally yelled.

"Levy." I heard Rogue say.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you taking us?"

"To my guild's inn! Erza might be there; it didn't seem that she was going to stay at the arena for long."

I continued guiding them down the street, to Fairy Tail's inn. I guess it _was_ convenient that the inn and café are on the same street.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

It took about ten minutes, but our bickering finally ended, with Lucy declaring herself the winner. I smiled, once again, and couldn't help but be thankful to have her in my life again.

"Sting," I heard Lucy say. I grunted in response, "I'm having fun, but I should really head back to my inn. I wouldn't want to worry the others."

I shook my head, "Don't worry. I got someone to go and tell your friend from earlier – Erza."

"Really?"

I nodded, "It's been eight (8) years, I want to catch up some more. Plus," I added, "It would be a waste of this hotel room."

"Oh, about that, Sting," Lucy said, looking down at her lap, "I kind of don't have any jewels on me, could I pay you back later?"

I lightly chuckled, "Don't worry about paying back anything. This is my gift."

"You sure?"

"Yep. But, that means I expect you to stay tonight." I said, hoping she would agree.

She smiled, "Okay! But, we aren't just going to stay here for the next few hours, are we?"

I shook my head, "No. Crocus has a lot of stuff to see." _Of course, I've seen all of it, but you've eight (8) years to catch up on. I'm willing to see it again, if it's for you._ I added in my head.

She smiled, again, "Then what are we waiting for?" She got off the bed, grabbed my wrist, and began to drag me out the door. Or, attempt to drag me out the door. I simply began to allow her to pull me. I wouldn't want to pain her with her injuries.

Either way, this was going to be fun. I would make sure _nobody_ messes this up. Master's daughter or not.

 _That's a promise._

* * *

 **Okay, not much to say, except answer the questions at the beginning! Okay, I really how to help my bowl movement!**

 **So, 'til next time,**

 **~Peter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Miss

**I'm very sorry that this took almost a MONTH to update. I've got reason, most reasons aren't acceptable, but... No biggy?**

 **Firstly, I had family leave, and family visit, and my birthday, which really didn't have anything important happen. Then, I've had my normal life: working with the family (#fam), walking with my buddy, and other stuff like that.**

 **Speaking of my buddy, he currently has a broken back, so, if you could, keep him in your prayers.**

 **Also, on the list on not acceptable excuses, I've been spending a lot of free time play "Resident Evil 5." I just love it, and I went a year without playing it, so I'm trying to make up for lost time.**

 **And, probably the only excuse without any holes in it, I didn't know what to write. I have motivation - I wanted to write. I just didn't know what to write.**

 **That's all, for now, at least. I'll speak (type) to you guys at the end of the chapter.**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 11: Miss**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I was dragging Sting out of the inn, but I had the feeling he was letting himself be dragged. But that wasn't important at the moment.

Ever since I was a child, I've dreamed of visiting Crocus: the flower blooming capital! My dad had always declined my requests of visiting, saying that a vacation would interrupt my studies.

Once I had joined Fairy Tail, I tried to find a job in Crocus, but none came up.

But focusing on the past isn't going to help anything. Focusing on the past just means you're _stuck_ in the past.

If you focus on the future, you'll have everything planned, but nothing accomplished.

That's why it's best to focus on the present.

Soon, I had dragged Sting out of the inn, onto the road, and then stopped. I realized that I had no idea where anything in this city was – not even my inn! But that wasn't the problem – I had promised Sting I wouldn't waste the room in the inn. The problem was: I was going to make myself look like an idiot in front of Sting.

Normally, I wouldn't care – I would just make up an excuse to why I stopped. But Sting had grown up, he'd know if I was lying or not.

"Lucy?" His voice made its way into my ear.

"Y-Yeah?" I replied as I turned to face him.

He smirked, "You don't know where you're going, do you?"

My mouth formed a very awkward smile, "I-I do. It's j-just…"

He chuckled, before he started dragging _me_ somewhere, "We'll just be wasting time if we stand there." He dragged me through the streets, down an alley, which connected to another street, and we, eventually, reached the outskirts of town.

By the time we reached it, though, I was out of breath. "Sting… Can… You slow… Down?"

He stopped and turned around. He grinned, "Sorry, I guess I forgot how slow you were." And before I could give him a piece of my mind, he, once again, picked me up with both his arms.

I blushed, "H-Hey…"

"What?"

I shook my head, even though he probably wouldn't notice, "Never mind." He continued to carry me, while we just headed to our destination in silence. The sound of the birds chirping, and the wind rustling the leaves.

He stopped and put me down. I may have been embarrassed to be carried, but I couldn't say that my legs weren't thankful. "Sting," I said, "What are we doing here?"

"Look over there and look down." He answered.

"Down?" I mumbled. I looked where he said, and looked _down_ at Crocus. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't notice Sting took me up a hill.

The view was… _Breathtaking._ The streets, which were crowded with people, were beginning to light up, as the sun set and the moon rose. The elaborate design of the streets and houses was like one gigantic maze.

I tried to find the inn Fairy Tail and I were staying in. But, alas, I failed. In the corner of my eye, I saw Domus Flau, and turned to face it. In fact, it was the first time I took notice of the actual design of the arena. To build something that big would take a lot of time, the added details not a part of it.

Hearing something next to me – something like the sound of crumbling grass. Turning, I saw the Sting had sat down as well.

I smiled. He hadn't changed one bit – excluding his physical appearance. He was still the stubborn, cocky, sometimes annoying, pestering little kid at heart. But I was glad for that.

* * *

 _Somewhere In Crocus; X791_

* * *

 **?'s P.O.V**

I looked at the sign on the building to confirm my location. Just the place I was looking for: 'Essence Magique.' I stepped into the alley next to the restaurant. About three-fourths down, there was a door on the side of building.

Trying to open it, I turned the lock. Closed. It seems as though some people have forgotten about me. I brought my fist back before sending it forward – slamming into the door, right above the lock.

Satisfied with the damage, a grin made its way on my face, and then I successfully opened the door. It's a shame, really, that someone is going to have to buy a new door, all because they forgot to unlock it.

Once inside, the smell of food hit me. It was strong, stronger than it would be at any other point in the restaurant, but that's because I was in the kitchen.

It seemed nobody had noticed me yet, so I grabbed a chef who was passing in front of me. At first, his eyes were angry, but they quickly changed to show fear.

I looked into his hazel eyes, glaring at them. He began to speak, "M-Miss! I-I'm s-s-so sorry t-that I d-didn't n-notice you!"

Normally, I would enjoy my time with people's fear, but I was far too busy. "Tell me," I said, eying him, "Where Charlotte and Amy are."

"She – Charlotte," It seemed he had gotten over the stutter, and was trying to end this conversation as soon as possible, "Is serving a table – she should be back momentarily. And Amy, she's still out there at the desk – seating people."

I looked at him, "Very well, then. Tell them to meet in the back room in five minute. No more, no less." I let my grip on him go, pushing him to the ground. Turning around, I began to make my way to the back room, before stopping. I grinned, "Oh, you may also want to tell Mr. Yajima that he needs a new door."

"Also," I said, while turning around to meet his eyes, "Tell him: Best regards, _Minerva_. I'm sure he needn't a last name."

The excuse-for-a-person chef nodded, and I continued my journey to the back room. I grinned, once again.

 _Being powerful is nice._

* * *

 **I don't think I mentioned that this chapter is exactly 1,000 words.**

 **Anyway, thanks for being so patient, and I'll try to do a better update next time.**

 **Don't forget to review! I read every single review I get. Also, check out my other story! It's another StiCy, and I've got big hopes for it.**

 **Again, thanks for being understanding, and I will see you guys next update.**

 **~Peter**


	12. Chapter 12: Rememberence

**Hey, it's been some time... I know I said I'd update soon but life isn't what I expected it to be. I've, as usual, been out of the writing mood, and have recently been feeling mild cases of depression. Don't get me wrong, I love my life. But at night, when I feel like nothing is worth doing, it feels really saddening.**

 **Anyway, on a happier note: I'm not dead! Just really, really depressed... It's not too much of a better alternative, but at least it's somewhat better. Anyway, I changed the story's plot completely, and I plan on starting another story soon that I'm actually super excited to do. I've been inspired by history and it's given me an idea for a really sad story that'll make you guys cry.**

 **MWAHAHAHA, I'm so evil, I know. No, it won't make you cry unless your super sensitive, so it'll make most people on fanfiction cry. Just kidding.**

 **Anyway, I'll talk more at the ending. I don't want to keep you guys waiting, if anyone is reading.**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 12: Rememberence**

* * *

 _3 months later…_

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I looked down at the lake in front of me, remembering that the simple things in life can be the most beautiful things of all at some points. With this in mind, it reminded me that other complex things in life can be the most beautiful as well.

Crossing my arms in front of me with my head down and my back against the ever-so-gentle bark of a tree, I remembered the events that occurred months ago. There were happy times, like when Sting and I had spent the day together, and sad times, like when Minerva had stepped in and ruined everything, or how the Grand Magic Games had an abrupt stop in the celebrations due to the Eclipse Plan.

Life had changed. With Sting as Sabertooth's new guild master, and Minerva out of the picture, things weren't like they were expected to be. Never once since the Games had we – Sting and I – met up. Along with that, not once had we contacted each other, or once had I heard something new about him.

It wasn't that my feeling for Sting had changed – he was still in that special place I my heart where I reserved for family, like my mother and father, Michelle, Fairy Tail, and many others. But my feelings for him hadn't exactly stayed the same either. It was as if my feelings for him had grown.

All sadness aside, Fairy Tail was now ranked as contender for Fiore's number one guild. Though our brief victory of winning in the Grand Magic Games brought our reputation back, much of it was still to be re-earned – if that made sense.

Natsu and the others were just as happy as ever, Gramps was just as perverted as ever, and even Porlyusica had a smile or two appear on her old wrinkled face. Things should've felt like normal – except they didn't, there was something missing.

I turned, pushing myself off the tree, and looking up at the sky.

"It's almost time for your departure, Lucy." I rotated my body and found Horologium.

"Time for what?"

"You couldn't have forgotten already, Lucy – your train leaves in about ten minutes." It took me a little for everything to settle in.

"Ten minutes… TEN MINUTES! Horologium, why didn't you remind me earlier?" I was in total panic.

"Well, I did. You just waved your hands saying you start on your way to the station in five minutes. That was exactly fifty-four minutes and thirty three seconds ago."

I was about to defend myself before I realized that I would miss my train if I didn't start sprinting to the train station. Horologium did me the favor of returning to the Spirit World while ran like it was the end of the world.

I had been in Clover Town doing a mission, a simple one. The team had gone on a different mission while I was sick, and weren't back from it. But that wouldn't have stopped me from leaving town after four days in bed. So I had taken a simple mission to retrieve a stolen painting for the "Clover Town Museum of Art." It was one of the easiest ten-thousand jewels I had made in a while.

Afterwards, I had come to the forest to think about my life, and simply lost track of time.

I was almost out of breath when the station came into sight, and words "Last chance to get aboard!" rang in my ears.

"WAIT!" I yelled as I approached the man while pulling my ticket out of my pocket. As I went into the final stretch, the man grabbed the ticket as I fell to the ground.

Panting, I got back up and looked at the man. I gave him a hopeful look that was soon to be crushed by his words.

"Ma'am, this train just left a minute ago."

"Excuse me?" I said as if it was the worst thing I had ever heard, which it was certainly high up the list.

"The train – train fourteen – just left for Magnolia."

My heart sunk. "Why does this always happen to me?" I asked myself, though the man looked at me as if I was asking him.

He gave me a pitiful look and sighed. "Ma'am, I'm normally not supposed to do this, but I'll make an exception for a pretty young lady like you. The next train going straight to Magnolia isn't for two days. I can get you on another train in an hour that will make a few stops."

I smiled wholeheartedly at the man. "That would be nice." I gave him my utmost thanks as he handed me the ticket for exchange of my old one. I looked down to see what stops were on the ticket. My eyes stopped at a certain town name:

 _Al'Sabe._

* * *

 **Okay, I know this was pretty short, but it felt like such a good cliffhanger. Anyhow, I don't want to leave you guys completely clueless, so I'll let you guys speculate with something.**

 **As mentioned before, my family is from the Middle East, so I know some Arabic. Al'Sabe means** **"(The) Lion." I don't know if that's a good hint, but it's the best I got.**

 **I'm just gonna let you guys read, and I'll try to update more is all. If you guys really want to know for some odd reason what's happening with my life, PM me, and I'll reply as soon as I can.**

 **Lastly, don't forget to review, that's what makes me feel bad the most- when you guys review and I don't update. So if you want more story, you have to guilt trip me!**

 **Anyway, bye guys.**

 **~AGuyOnAComputer AKA: Peter**


	13. Chapter 13: Familiar Voice

**Okay, I'm ready for the angry reviews. I know it's been some time - imagine how the people reading my other story are gonna react when I finally update that - which should be soon, and I mean that for once. Anyway, things have been happening. Like, for starters: my uncle had a stroke - he's fine now, don't worry. Then I had a life for a few weeks, surprising, I know. And I'm sick now, so I got to write a chapter because I had nothing else to do.**

 **So, yeah, I'll talk more at the ending, 'cause, hopefully, you guys are anxious to read this.**

 **Without further ado:**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 13: Familiar Voice**

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

The massive piles of papers in front of me were starting to irritate me. So, doing the expected most sensible thing, I pushed at the papers into the trash next to me.

"Can't be bothered to recycle, I see." I looked up and met a pair of crimson red eyes. Beside Rogue were two exceeds, as expected. If one wasn't with me, they were both with Rogue, and vice-versa.

I smirked, "What can I say? The recycling bin is all the way on the other side of my desk."

Shaking his head, he started speaking, "You know, I can't keep going on missions and paying _your_ rent. It's time you go on one."

"I can't." I replied, "I have guild master duties. Tough luck, Rogue." For a moment I thought I won the argument – a habit I have from always winning everything (totally) – and then realized who I was talking to. Before I knew it, the man in front of me had become a shadow, disappeared, and pulled the chair underneath me away. I fell with a thud.

Getting up, I began to verbalize my annoyance, "Gosh, can you never take a joke?"

"Yeah, Rogue, half the people in Fiore would kill to hear Sting say a joke." Lector said, siding with me, as always.

Before anyone could say anything, I spoke, "Whatever. I'll go on a mission – but I want to go alone." I looked at Lector, who started tearing up. "Sorry, little buddy, but I need some time to be alone for once, besides being in this office. Now," I said, "Time to pick a job."

Rogue shook his head again, "No. I already picked a job for you. It's enough to pay your rent and to pay me back for paying your rent for the past 2 months. Maybe if you stopped blowing the money you make as guild master this wouldn't happen."

It was true; I was spending my weekly payment I got as guild master on many things, such as a surplus of food, a new office chair, an antique painting – even though I have no interest in art – and much, much more. Too me, these were just materialistic items meant to distract myself from the thought of the few things I lost, like the Grand Magic Games and Lucy Heartfilia.

"Fine," I muttered. I left the guild, leaving Rogue in charge. I looked down at the job Rogue had picked out for me.

 _Help Wanted:_

 _Stolen artifact needed to be returned._

 _VERY IMPORTANT!_

 _Reward: 400,000 Jewels_

Looked easy enough, especially for the reward that was being given. Of course, anything is easy for me, the "Great Sting Eucliffe." And the town where this was stolen – _Fa'nil_ – wasn't too far away, meaning a short train ride. That was a win.

Once I reached my apartment – which was big enough for a family of five, but just housed me and Lector – I pulled out a backpack. I didn't expect to be there for more than a day, so I only packed two "shirts" (I consider anything that covers at least half of my chest a shirt), an extra pair of pants, a toothbrush – hygiene is important – and, most surprisingly, a book.

I looked at the time. One-forty-six (1:46). I decided to head to the train station right now, try to get to _Fa'nil_ as early as possible and finish the mission today, and then relax and come back early tomorrow morning. Because, as much as this town may be somewhat boring, there's nothing like the town of _Al'Sabe_.

Making my way to the train station, which was all the way on the other side of the fairly big town, I was ogled at by women and men alike. I mean, that's what you get when you're as awesome as me. Which nobody can be as awesome as mean, so I guess only I get it. In a sense, Lector also gets it, but that's beside the point.

Along with the ogling, I got "some" compliments, which, to sum it up, all went somewhere along the lines of explaining my awesomeness.

After finally reaching the train station, the time was two-eleven (2:11). I went to wait in line to buy a ticket, only to be escorted to the front of the line by others waiting in line and given a ticket for free. I also got my backpack taken to my seat on the train and a personal area on the train at the very back.

The train for _Fa'nil_ left in thirteen (13) minutes, at two-forty-five (2:45). I walked through the crowd, winking at people, flashing a smile or two at them, the normal thing I do.

Once I finally reached my compartment, I sat down next to the window. The time for departure was near – in a minute, actually.

I saw another train behind my train that I hadn't noticed before. The passengers were getting off now.

 _Then it hit me._

The smell of strawberries and vanilla hit me through my nostrils. Sure I had smelt this many times – before and after seeing Lucy at the Grand Magic Games. But this time, it was special and I knew it wasn't just some other person who smelled of strawberries and vanilla, no – it was _Lucy_.

Once the realization came upon me, a short figure with golden-blonde hair emerged from the train, wearing a black skirt, a black shirt, and a black sun hat that made their pale skin brighter than it was.

I finally had my chance to see her. I got up and –

"The train for the city _Fa'nil_ will now be departing!" the train conductor said in a booming voice, heard all throughout the station.

I ran for the exit that was attached to my train car, but was put at a stop as soon as the train started moving.

 _It was the motion sickness._

Before becoming completely black out, I let out one last cry:

 _"Lucy!"_

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Simply seconds after I emerged from the train I heard a familiar voice. One I had not heard in months – one that I would never forget.

One that I had missed.

 _"Lucy!"_

The voice that had uttered a cry uttered my name. I turned to the direction it came from, only to be disappointed to see it came from a train going in another direction then what my next train – which left in two hours – went.

I looked down, noticing how my black skirt and sandals completely contrasted with the brick floor that had turned a bright yellow – some may argue it was a mix of yellow and white – with age.

 _"Sting."_

* * *

 **Did you guys really think I'd give you a StiCy moment that quick? I know, I'm somewhat cruel. Anyway, I have a few things to say before my laptop dies.**

 **1: In my profile, it says if you have any story requests, you can tell me and, if it interests me, I'll do it. So if you want a story and are too lazy to right it, I might do it for you!**

 **2: I feel like there aren't enough non-NaLu stories. And it's not that I hate NaLu - they're one of the few "realistic" pairings - I just feel like they're over saturated. So if you're a writer, I encourage you to try and write a non-NaLu story and maybe we, as a group, can start something. We could call it the "Equality for All Ships Revolution!" or something like that.**

 **3: I think this might be the last, please, please review! More reviews = more motivation = more writing = more chapter = more story! Without the reviews, I feel like there's no point in updating. It's like: "Why put so much effort into something with no reward (The reward is happiness, by the way).**

 **So anyway, sorry for not updating in a while, and I hope you guys forgive me. My spring break is coming up, and I'll be at my grandma's for most of it, and that's were I like to write (even though I finished this chapter at home, but I started it at my grandma's. Gotta mean something, right?).**

 **Anyway, 'til next time.**

 **~AGuyOnAComputer AKA: Peter**


	14. Chapter 14: Hubb

**Wow, I actually updated the same story twice within less than 30 days! I think I deserve a reward. Just kidding. Anyway, I seriously wasn't joking when I said it's the time of year when I really get in the writing mood.**

 **Also, one more month before this story hits its one year anniversary! (One month and seven days, if you want to be technical.) So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll talk to you guys more at the end.**

 **So now:**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 14: Hubb**

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

 _Year X776; May 31_ _st_

 _"Mommy," A young Lucy said, "What's it like to be in love?" A young Lucy Heartfilia was being her usual inquisitive self, asking questions left and right._

 _Layla Heartfilia, deceased in the present, looked at her daughter with loving eyes and smiled. She looked up at the sky before answering, "I don't know."_

 _Her answer to the complicated question confused the little Lucy. "Huh?" She said, "I thought you were in love with Daddy…"_

 _"I am…"_

 _"I thought you said you didn't know what love felt like."_

 _"No," She said to Lucy, looking back at her, "I said I don't know how it feels to be in love. Being in love feels wonderful, it makes you happy, it makes it so that you're never as upset with your loved one as you would be by yourself."_

 _"But-"_

 _The little Lucy was interrupted. "I love your father, but your question is practically impossible to answer. And for one simple reason: love is different for everyone."_

 _At this, the young Lucy was in a state of understanding, yet the type of understanding where she didn't fully understand the concept without having experience it._

 _"How will I know when I'm in love? Or is that question also impossible to answer?" Lucy was back at it, asking more questions._

 _Layla smiled once more, "The key component is that you'll experience a different kind of happiness with the certain loved one that you don't feel with anyone else. Not only so, you'll feel upset and depressed deep down without them. That feeling grows the longer you're away from them."_

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

 _Year X791; Present Day: Al'Sabe_

I sat on a bench, with my mind stuck on Sting and the memory of a conversation about love I had with my mother.

My eyes stung, but I refused to cry. I may miss my mom and my dad, but they were together now, happy…

Pushing that thought aside, the conversation was bugging me. A different kind of happiness, a sadness deep down when they're not with you… Those seemed to fit what was happening between me and Sting.

The problem with that, though, is that I still also love him as a little brother. Even though he'd technically be a bigger brother, now, but that didn't really count in my eyes. I mean, physically and technically age wise he's bigger, and there's also a whole bunch of other stuff that could be counted, but that's getting way too technical.

I just looked at the clock in the middle of the station. Twenty-three (23) minutes to go until the train for Magnolia shows up.

Looking down, I felt something touch my shoulder. Or someone. I turned, and somebody who I was not expecting to see.

"Hey, Rogue." I said, still shocked.

"What about us?" I heard an outraged voice say, and turned and saw two exceeds with Rogue.

Chuckling, I greeted Lector and Frosch. After that, I turned back to Rogue. "Well?" I questioned again.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I just received a message from your guild, actually. They asked me to deliver some information to you

He handed me a piece of paper while letting me know he wrote down what they wanted – even their exact words of Gramps. Or, at least that's what he said. And before I could ask any questions, he mentioned something about running the guild (Sabertooth) in Sting's absence. Also before I could wish him luck, he was off, along with Lector and Frosch.

Looking down at the note, I noticed the Rogue had extremely neat handwriting, putting even mine to shame. What made me feel even worse is that it looked he had written this while in a rush.

Ignoring all that, I began reading.

 _Lucy, I implore you that, while you're out, to go to the town of_ Hubb. _There are no trains for that town, because they have no train station. The only way to get there is by carriage from_ Hubb's _neighboring town,_ Fa'nil.

 _There's apparently a dark mage there with information on what my son, Ivan, knew about Fairy Tail. If this is true, you_ must _stop him before he releases those secrets and jeopardizes the safety of the guild._

I was impressed, Rogue must've really written down everything Master said, word for word. That, or he was doing some impressive role-play.

Either way, that means I've got to hurry and get a new ticket. I began to make my way towards the ticket booth.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

"So the person who put up the job apparently lives in this house…" I muttered to myself as I came closer to the house.

It was a two story, old house made of brick. The front of the house had one large window to the left of the door, and a wall jutting out of the house to the right of the door.

Approaching the house, the door opened and an old lady stepped out. She was wearing a purple dress and was smiling.

"Ah," She said, "You must be the wizard from Sabertooth." She moved some of her shoulder-length grey hair from in front of her face to behind her left ear and moved from inside to house to out, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah." I replied with. "What's this 'artifact' that was stolen?" I continued.

Her smile faltered a bit, and she looked at me directly. "Well, you see, a few years ago, before my husband passed away," She paused, most likely trying to hold in tears, "He gave me a pendant. It was a pendant with a picture of us on our first date in it. He said he's had that since the day after our first date. It's a very expensive pendant, and I normally don't wear it. But I wore it one day."

I had an idea of how the story would go, but kept quiet and decided to continue listening. "I was out in the town. As you can tell, I live more so in the woods than the town." That part was true. The town was about a mile away, while she was in the woods. "It had been some time since I'd been out, so I wasn't sure what would happen. I wore the pendant for good luck. I was out late that day. The sun was setting, and I began my trip home. It was foolish of me, an elderly lady, to be out all day alone, but the only person I know who would help is my son, and he's been missing for years."

"Anyhow," She continued, "I was robbed by a mage on my way home. He saw the pendant and took it. He began heading in that direction, towards the town of _Hubb_. A piece of his robe was ripped off." She pulled it out of her pocket. "I'm not if this will help, but I held on to it in case."

I smirked, "Don't worry. It'll help. By the time I'm done with this guy, he'll regret every decision he's ever made." I took the cloth from her and sniffed it. I got the guy's scent now.

I left the lady, telling her I'd have him caught soon, and began heading towards _Hubb._ The man's scent seemed to be faint, obviously a few days old. But I was nonetheless able to find a trail.

But, of course, I could do anything. I mean, I am the Great Sting Eucliffe.

I continued to head towards _Hubb_ as I heard a train. Seems like my train wasn't the last one. No matters, I once again started to head off into the woods. It was almost six at night, and soon the sun would set. I would have to be careful.

Not that I wouldn't be able to take whatever comes at me.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Still no actual StiCy moment. It's coming soon. Which brings me to my question: how soon would you like it? I can't decide whether to put it in next chapter, chapter 15, or the one after that, chapter 16. So please help me decide.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, please, please, please tell me. These reviews make my day because you guys are so nice!  
**

 **And if you don't want to review to be nice, could you at least review and put an answer to my question?**

 **Also, I have a hint for what may happen, but I don't know if it would spoil too much. It's where I got the name "Hubb" from. If you guys are willing to take a chance at (possibly) a spoiler, tell me. It'll be your decision. I'll PM it to you if you want to know it.**

 **It's your guys' life, it's up to you to decide.**

 **Anyway, 'til next time.**

 **AGuyOnAComputer AKA Peter**


	15. Chapter 15: Chicken and Oranges

**So, I've been doing YouTube for 2 years now, and I have more followers on this one story than I do subscribers on my channel. Depressing, kind of. Anyway, I feel really bad 'cause I started writing this back in May. Do you guys see how little time I have now? Anyway, it's summer break now, so I hope to be able to update more now. But who knows if it will turn out as planned.**

 **One thing you guys will need to know for this chapter is what an oxymoron is. I'll try to explain, but Google can do better. It's when you put to opposite words together to create an effect. Boy, all that Shakespeare is paying off. It's like: "cold fire," or "warm snow." Anyway, you'll see why later.**

 **Without anything else to say here, enjoy!**

 **Stars Were Meant For Light; Chapter 15: Chicken and Oranges**

* * *

 **Mira's P.O.V**

"We're back!"

I turned my head to face the doors as they were kicked opened, smiling at Natsu's antics. There was something about him opening the door that filled the air with more excitement than when anyone else opened the door.

Probably because he started the tradition of kicking open those two doors.

"Ow!"

He also started the tradition of being hit in the head by Erza when kicking open the doors.

"How many times must I tell you: those are doors, not something else that can be replaced easily." She lectured, as Natsu began to slowly pass out.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, before darkness overcame his vision completely. He must've seen a few stars for sure.

"Welcome back, guys!" I happily greeted.

"Thank you, Mirajane." Erza replied, approaching the bar. "Do tell me," She began, "Have you seen Lucy? We stopped by her apartment to tell her we were back, but she wasn't there."

I smiled, "She left on a mission yesterday, while you guys were gone. She was supposed to be back by now, but the master asked Cana to use her magic to find her location. She found Lucy, and the master sent a message for her. Something about a small mission."

Erza blinked. "I see. Do you have any idea when she will return?"

"Personally, no."

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I had just gotten off the carriage from _Fa'nil_ to _Hubb._ I paid the carriage man, and was off. It was near eight at night, and I wanted to finish the mission as soon as possible.

So after grabbing a something small to eat and drink – some chicken with some orange juice, which was meant to help keep me awake, but has ended up being spilt all over me, ruining me skirt – I headed for the woods, where the supposed mage is hiding. Gramps never specified, but on my way to the town, I had asked the carriage driver a few questions.

He said he had heard that a thief who used magic hides in the woods, and that he is very powerful. But no matter – I wasn't about to back down from a mission specifically for me.

After some time, I heard an explosion to my left. I looked to where the noise had come from, and saw smoke rising.

 _This is it,_ I told myself. _That has to be the mage._

 _The question, though: who are they fighting?_

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

It had been almost three hours since I began searching for the thief. After following his scent with the cloth the old lady gave me, I found myself near _Hubb._

The scent, which had increasingly got stronger, gave me the feeling that I was close to finding the thief – very close. Soon, another scent hit my nose, a scent from at least a mile away.

A strange scent. One of oranges and chicken.

My stomach grumbled. _Great,_ I thought, _Now I'm hungry as well. I'm gonna find that thief, and once I'm done with him, find where I can get some food._

After groaning over how long this search was taking, something hit me – literally. Something hard. I heard laughter.

I got up from the ground, and looked at what hit me. It had to have been something very hard.

What I saw was something very far from hard. It was cotton.

"Oh, were you expecting something else? Like, I don't know, a couple o' bricks?"

Looking up, I saw a man wearing a robe, with a hood covering his face. He matched the scent I was following completely.

"I was, actually." I replied. "Are you expecting an easy-to-win fight? 'Cause that's what I'm expecting."

He laughed again. He looked me in the eye. "I know who you are."

"Doesn't everyone?" I questioned.

"You're going to regret using that cocky tone with me, Sting Eucliffe." He put his hand out in front of him. "My oxymorn magic will be the end of you."

I laughed, " _Oxymorn?_ What in the name kind of magic is that?" I continued laughing. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said. "I really should tell you the name of the person who will kill you. That way you can tell this story in Heaven – or, in your case, Hell. I'm Hijazeen."

"You? Kill me? It would be the other way around, but then I'd get a bad rep. So, nobody's gonna die, just you're going to get extremely injured."

Even with his eyes covered by the shadows from his hood, I saw one of them twitch.

"Cold fire!" He yelled into the night sky.

"White dragon: holy breath!" I screamed.

There was a huge explosion when our attacks collided – a light so blinding that you'd expect the area to heat up, but it cooled down.

The smoke cleared, and I saw that the man was unscathed, but the surrounding terrain was not that lucky. Trees were broken, bushes burned, holes in the ground. There was so much damage.

 _Maybe this guy isn't all talk,_ I thought to myself.

"Impressive." I said. "But you're still going to lose."

As per usual, he laughed again, "You took the words right out of my mouth." He looked me in the eyes, "It's a shame you won't be able to do that anymore after this."

"Huh?"

He put his hand in front of his body again, "Suffocating air!"

At first nothing happened. Then, the air around me seemed to suddenly cease existing. My eyes widened, and the breath that I had apparently been holding was exhaled. As I went to inhale I was shocked – I couldn't breathe. Or, more so, there was nothing to inhale, causing my lack of breathing.

I began suffocating. The world starting spinning, and my vision slowly began to darken. The only thing I could hear was Hijazeen's voice.

"A whole _minute_? How are you not out cold yet? How are you not dead?" With what little sight I had, I saw his shocked expression. "No matter," He continued, "You'll be dead soon It's just a matter of wh–"

He was cut off.

 _But by what?_ I asked myself. Just then, the air came back to my surroundings and my lungs. My vision began to slowly clear and I saw what had cut him off. Or, more precisely, _who._

Soon, I realized that the person was also the source of the smell of chicken and oranges. Their back was facing me and they were wearing all black. Their skin and hair were the only things not black.

I saw them reach for something – something from their front. And then, while they move their arm to their side, they spoke.

 _"Open; Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"_

* * *

 **I was going to keep going after this, but, you know, I didn't. Oxymorn magic is why I told you guys what an oxymorn is. Basically, Hijazeen can combine to opposite things and create it with his magic. Like Rustyrose, except not as OP.**

 **Also, Hijazeen got his name because Hijazeen is the tribe that my family is from. You know, those Arab tribes from hundreds of years ago.**

 **Another thing, I mentioned my YouTube earlier, and if any of you actually want to help/support me, PM me. I wouldn't bother, though. It's up to you.**

 **That's all for now. Again, sorry for slow updates, but it's summer now!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **~AGuyOnAComputer AKA Peter**


	16. Author's Note

**So if I'm a guy and I'm attracted to guys but have only ever had crushes on girls, does that mean I'm gay? Idk guys. Being honest, I thought I updated my stories in January. Guess I didn't. Oops. Anyway, the first part was an actual question because it it actually something I'm dealing with. I tell you guys on the internet and not my irl friends because if anyway makes fun of me here it's not a big deal. Anyhow, so. Life sucks. I had a major crush on this girl and I'm pretty sure she liked me back, but she's not allowed to date. Now I'm over that. Also, I got a job and I joined track and that started yesterday. So, I love my time arrangements. Also, please, please, please tell me if you guys even want me to continue writing. Cause if there's no point, I don't wanna feel bad. Honestly, I hate my life and stuff but oh well xDDDD. Anyway, this is going on all my stories as an "Author's Note" until I can update. I'll add more later, I gtg now. Bye guys I love you all.**


End file.
